The Matchmaking Job
by LolGizzmo55
Summary: "What! No! You're sisters scary and she's kinda making me do this stupid job!" (This is the second part to "The Matchmaking Project"! You should probably read that first!)
1. The Kicking Session

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Fairy Tail. No part of it. Only Hesper-chan!**

 **AN: Yay! The start of a new adventure! What fun! We left of with Natsu (being the idiot he is) getting knocked out by Laxus, and Hesper has to fight him in order to join the Thunder Legion! (Fyi: I have edited this story, more like updated it... Cuz I have problems with my stories sometimes...)**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter One: The Kicking Session**

"Hesper-chan, what have you done?! You're gonna get maimed if you don't stop thinking about… Well, whatever you're thinking about!" Lisanna shook Hesper for the fifth time that evening.

The girls were out training in the training area next to Fairy Tail for the big battle between Laxus and Hesper the next day, and it was already evening (and they had been training all day), though Hesper was to busy worrying about her ships that she should have been putting together then training.

"Lis-chan, why bother? We all know he's gonna kick my ass with one punch! Err, with one kick! I've trained all I can." Hesper snapped out of her planning mode, sounding glum again.

"Not necessarily. I mean, even if he does kick you're butt; you'll probably still be on his team. He was the one who challenged you, so… You never know! And also, Natsu kicked his butt... Once…"

"It obviously wasn't yesterday; he got knocked out with a single punch!"

"It was during the battle of Fairy Tail…"

"But that was 8 years ago! Who knows how powerful he is now!" Hesper said, terrified. "I'm just gonna get some sleep. Sleep is the best training. (Unless I get another nightmare…)"

"Nightmares? You havin' nightmares about me now?" Laxus had walked into the training area arms crossed over his chest, grinning, and his followers not too far behind him.

"N-No!" Hesper turned around, forgetting that the dragon slayer had sensitive hearing. (And also she didn't even know he was there in the first place…) "I-I was just saying I should get some sleep… Come on Lisanna." She tugged on her friend's arm and headed for the entrance, Laxus and his lackey's moving in to go train.

"Awww… The little girly's scared! Kyahaha!" Bickslow laughed, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, as the two girls walked by, his babies saying "Scared! Little girly's scared! Awww!" And floating around him.

The shy girl stopped in her tracks, a look of utter shock and anger on her face, let go of Lisanna's arm, whipping around to the man in the visor, who wore it even at night.

"What did you say…?" Hesper growled at him, stomping closer to him, her dragon wings sprouting from her back on instinct.

"Bickslow, you better take that back…" Freed said monotony, like he normal says things, wondering about the girls antics.

"Kyahaha! Like what is the little girly gonna be able to do to me?" He sneered as she got closer, her armor now growing over her skin.

"I'm gonna do this!" Hesper was close enough to launch her boot up to his crotch, kicking it, hard. He collapsed, groaning, clutching the sore part, while she grabbed his visor, ripping it off of his face, holding his face up by his blue mohawk, and stared directly into his eyes.

"Hesper-chan, don't!" Lisanna screamed as Bickslow activated his eyes, turning them from red to green in an instant. Hesper didn't care; her eyes glowed a darker green-gold color at once.

"Eye magic doesn't affect me when I'm in this state." She said to her scared friend. "Now, what did you f*cking say to me?" she growled back at Bickslow, who she had kicked again, and had deactivated his eyes, a look of pain, horror, and fear on his face.

"N-Nothing… Babies! Come help daddy!" He shouted at his tiki dolls, which floated up to him in an instant, carrying him away as best as little dolls could. The rest of the Raijinshuu watched as Bickslow "lipped" toward them they watched as Hesper and Lisanna left, Hesper deactivating her wings and armor, and Lisanna looking back at the group, mouthing 'sorry' to them.

"Laxus…" The man who was kicked in his crotch said wearily.

"Yes, Bickslow?" The Lighting Dragon Slayer sighed, turning his head from the spot where he watched where his college got hurt only moments ago.

"She scares me… Make sure you wear a f*cking cup or somethin'… Gosh that f*cking hurt… She's worse than Evergreen…" Bickslow groaned out, laying out on the grassy ground, his babies floating around him, while the Fairy mage yelled at him from her spot.

"Alright. Let's get to training then, yeah?" Laxus laughed at his friend, and the other two still looking behind them while they began their training, just to see if the scary girl would come back. She didn't.

o~o~o~o

"Hesper! I can't believe you! Why would you do that?! He was just messing around!" Lisanna yelled at Hesper who was sipping tea (even though she hated the stuff) that she had made for her.

They were at Hesper's place at Fairy Hill's, the place where most of the girls lived who were members of Fairy Tail. They had walked there after the 'incident' at the training grounds. Lisanna had found some tea in Hesper's kitchen and decided to make some, to 'relax' them both. But it wasn't working for the pinknette.

"What do you mean 'he was only messing around'? He shouldn't have said that unless he wanted a fight. And fight him I did. He won't be able to stand for a week now." Hesper smiled evilly over her mug, while Lisanna shuttered.

"B-But that wasn't nice! Now people are gonna be routing for Laxus instead of you, because you hurt Bickslow!"

"You like him doncha?"

"Who, Laxus?! Eww, gross."

"No, Bickslow…" The now evil girl grinned, and the other one blushed a heavy shade of red, which clashed with her green tank top.

"N-no… Why would you think that?! He's… Completely insane! Crazy!"

The other girl's grin got wider.

"His tongue hangs out of his mouth when he does that creepy-ass laugh!"

Hesper was still grinning, leaning over to get closer to the girls face, which was still beet red.

"He likes, no, loves tiki dolls! And he's funny, sweet… AGH! Ok so maybe I like him a little. What's it to ya?!" The heavily blushing girl asked.

"Who do you think got all those couples together?" Hesper sat back up straight, the grin never leaving her face.

"Y-You?! That would explain why Gajeel and Levy got together after you showed up… How'd you do it?!"

"You're sister told me to. She paid me well in order to."

"So you're just here to get couples together?" Lisanna said, a little shocked, and sad, that her friend was just here for money.

"What?! No! You're sisters scary and she's kinda making me do this stupid job!" Hesper said, placing her mug down on the coffee table in front of her couch, which both girls were sitting on. "But, no, that wasn't my intention when I joined this guild. I wanted a family, cuz I lost all of mine…"

"Oh… We've all lost parts of our families at one point… But every thing will turn out to be ok, that's why we all joined Fairy Tail, right? Now, come on, I got to get back to my room, and you got to get some rest. Night Hesper-chan!" The Take Over mage said to her, and Hesper nodded, standing up to show her to the door.

"Yeah. Night Lis-chan!" Hesper waved goodbye to her friend, who waved back. She shut the door, and climbed into bed. Sadly, her nightmares did decide to show up that night, while the purple jeweled and silver necklace on her dresser glowed a little…

o~o~o~o (Hesper's Dream)

 _I see myself, playing with Percy, I had my tiny dragon wings on my back, hovering off the ground._

 _I was only five, just learning about my new magic, and Percy was sixteen_ **(AN: He was eighteen in the other dream, so this is two years before that memory nightmare)** _and he had magnificent dark gray and dark teal dragon wings. His shaggy mane of teal hair only complimented the wings._

 _We were laughing and playing out in the yard, even if it was childish of Percy, but he didn't seem to care. We didn't have lots of friends, we living in the only house in this great forest._

" _Daddy!" I shout, seeing the man with the same shaggy, graying teal hair and matching beard (which looked rather interesting, seeing him now)_ _running over to him, hugging his legs, him being really tall, both of us laughing._

" _How is she?" He asked Percy, looking away from my antics._

" _Hi Dad... She's not getting better. I've been keeping Hesper away from her, just in case." He went over to hug him, as I was clutching onto his leg, laughing my head off as he tried to shake me off._

" _Daddy, when will I be able to see mommy?" I ask, not knowing that it was a sensitive question then._

" _I don't know sweetie, but hopefully soon, ok? Now come on, lets go check on her Percy." He finally pried me off of his leg, and I held his hand while we walked inside. None of us knew but dad that she was already gone._

" _Mommy, mommy! I've got my dragon wings now! Do you want to see them?" I said, activating them, fluttering around the kitchen, toward her room._

" _NO! Hesper! Mommy's still sick, ok?" Percy said to me, grabbing me with his large hands, pulling me into a hug._

" _But why do you get to see her! It's not fair!" I said, stomping my tiny foot on his bigger one, and he let me go as I flew over into my mom's room, stopping when I saw her in front of me._

 _Her face was too pale. Her short hot pink hair falling around her face. Her eyes fluttered open at my noise._

" _Hesper! How are you? You look so beautiful today!" She sat up and croaked out, smiling at me with her green eyes. They had lost most of their color though, and she looked like a ghost with them, all of her, being so pale._

" _Mommy! Mommy… Are you ok…? MOMMY!" I screamed, which the guys ran in after hearing me, as I saw her disappear before me. My wings deactivated, and I fell to the floor, climbing into her bed, looking at where my mother disappeared right before my eyes._

" _Don't worry sweetie, I'm ok. I'll always be with you, and I'll make you stronger when you become weak." I hear her whisper. She was a ghost. This whole time she was a ghost and neither of the guys bothered to tell me._

" _Shelia! You said you wouldn't leave yet!" My dad shouted after the wisp of smoke that flew out the window._

 _The wisp of smoke flew over to him and whispered "I need to leave before I become a lost soul. Take care of them. Please." And flew out the window a second time._

" _MOMMY!" I screamed out to her, running over to the window, and I saw the wisp of smoke disperse._

 _Percy only looked enraged, and whipped around to face our dad. "You said she was sick and that's why she looked so pale!" He shouted at him._

" _I-I didn't know until just last week myself. Why do you think I came back to see you two?" He stuttered out, cringing as Percy requipt his dragon wings, growing his dark gray and even darker teal armor around his skin._

" _Hesper." He turning to face me. "Say bye bye to daddy ok? He'll be going on a job for a while. A_ very _long while, and I'm gonna take care of you while he's gone, ok?" he turned to face him, shoving him out of the bedroom._

" _O-Ok! Bye bye daddy! Be safe ok?" I smiled through the small tears on my face, and waved at him, while Percy just dragged him out of the room, and I looked out mom's window to see dad leave with a backpack on his back, walking away from the house and into the forest yet again._

o~o~o~o

 _I never saw my dad again, but my brother did then join a guild after that. Every time I asked him about his new guild, or the jobs he did, he would always say: "We get money to eat, yeah? So stop askin' questions and go play out in the yard or somethin'."_

 _He also never told me why dad never came back. I just assume now that Percy was crazy._

o~o~o~o

 **AN: Yay! End of chapter one! Another memory nightmare… Hesper's mom was a ghost, and she just wanted to see Hesper one more time before she left. Really sad, I know… Oh, and if you're wondering about the necklace, It's cursed, and it gives the wearer, or the person who wore it last, their worst memories to be relived every night. But its power is wearing off, which is why Hesper only has nightmare memories like that once or twice a month. Keep R &R!**

 **~LolGizzmo55 promises that the next chapter will be action packed and funny!**


	2. The Fight of Wings and Lightning

**AN: Ok! Chapter number two! This one is packed with action and funniness! Enjoy!**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter Two: The Fight of Wings and Lightning**

"MOM!" Hesper screamed the next day after her nightmare-filled night. Then she realized that someone else was in her room.

"Huh? Hesper-chan, it's me, Levy! Are you alright?"

"Wha…?" Hesper realized that she had been dreaming again. "Oh, no, I'm fine." She smiled at her friend and neighbor.

"Mira sent me in to wake you up. What an interesting necklace you have…" Levy spoke as she went to touch the purple and silver necklace.

"NO! Levy-chan, don't touch it!" The pinknette screamed again. She didn't know of its curse, but she just didn't want someone touching her most prized possession.

"Why not? It's very pretty, and only the last _wearer_ gets the nightmares, so I can touch it without a problem." The smart bluenette said as she picked it up, examining it closer.

"H-How do you know if it's cursed? Wouldn't I be dead by now if it was?"

"Because I had noticed something wasn't quite right with you."

"Oh gee, thanks Levy."

"No! I didn't mean… Ugh, you seem like you're always terrified. Maybe if I got rid of the enchantment, you could actually get a decent night's sleep? And maybe wear this pretty little thing too?" Levy explained.

"How would you do that? And what time is it anyway?" Hesper looked out her window to see the sun peaking through.

"Bout nine-ish or so. I can get rid of the enchantment by tomorrow, is that alright?" The bookworm muttered, still examining the necklace.

"NINE! The fight starts at eleven! Oh gosh, what am I gonna do?!" But the bookworm wasn't paying attention to the terrified soon-to-be-fighter.

Levy had started murmuring quietly again and got up and walked out Hesper's wide open door, still carrying the necklace.

"Ok, yeah, see you later Levy!" Hesper shouted out the door, grabbing her clothes and running to her bathroom to get ready.

o~o~o~o (Two Hours Later…)

"When will she get here?! Tch, girls take so long to get ready!" Laxus said, kicking rocks on the grassy ground of the training arena.

The rest of the guild was there in the stands they had set up during the night. It looked like a round high school football field sized area, and, the master knowing that his guild was the most destructive out there, built the arena with enchantments around it so that nothing outside of it would break.

"My question to you is; what took you so long? I've been here for the past half an hour, waiting for you're sorry ass to get here. Can we fight now?" Hesper appeared from the shadows, her fairy wings glistening in the light of day. She was ready to be a part of the Thunder Legion.

"How did I not smell you? Or even hear you?!" Laxus said to the girl, who he actually wanted to be on his team. He needed someone new to fawn over him, and so he would teach her a lesson, not to be the boss of him, but he was the boss of her.

Hesper also just wanted to be a part of his team, but not the boss. And if she had to fight to get in, she would. She had heard how powerful the Raijinshuu were, and she wanted to be powerful too. Though she didn't realize that she already was, since Laxus had asked her to fight.

Master Makarov walked out into the center of the arena, everyone cheering for the person they wanted to win.

"Alright!" Makarov boomed out, his voice magnified just a bit so that everyone could here him. "You know the end results to this fight: Hesper, if you are the one to get knocked out, then you don't join the Thunder Legion. Laxus, if you get knocked out first, then Hesper is to join your team. Everybody knows the rules I explained before hand? Good, because I'm not repeating them. Get into position. Now, you brats, fight!" He shouted, and quickly moved out of the way for the battle to begin.

"Lightning Dragons Roar!" Laxus shouted, and huge bolts of lightning shot out of his mouth. Hesper dodged the attack before it could hit her.

"Requipt: Dragon Wings!" and she changed into her dragon wings, growing her armor around her skin and she also grew small claws, flying high into the sky, as high as the barrier would allow her.

She dove down, quickly, slashing her claws, but missed, as Laxus dodged the attack, and launched another lightning dragon's roar, and hit her before she could move out of the way.

The attack had kicked up dust from the ground. She walked out of the dusty area, limping a bit, her clothing torn a bit too, a look of rage and amusement on her scaled face. The crowd full of her guildmates cheered, because it was apparently very hard to live through Laxus's attacks.

"You're gonna have to do more then that to take me out!" She shouted, running toward him, catching him this time with her claws, cutting his arm.

"Ha! You think that hurt?! Lightning Dragon's Wing attack!" The lightning dragon slayer hit her again, but this time, her wings changed into plasma wings, which absorbed his attack.

"What are those things?!" He roared, as he did another attack, only for it to be absorbed by her wings again.

"Plasma wings! They allow me to absorb lightning. They also allow me to move as fast as it." She said as she flew, just as fast as lightning, right behind him. She did a lightning attack, which he ate.

"Mmm, nice lightning. What does that pink haired kid say? Oh yeah, I'm all fired up!" He ran as fast as lightning, well, they both did, launching attack after attack at each other. When one faulted, the other launched.

Then somehow Hesper disappeared. He looked around, finally finding her, perched on a fighting dummy like a bird about to fly.

"Requipt: Water wings!" She shouted, and she, as well as her wings, changed into water. She gracefully flew over to him, putting her hands in front of her, about to put him in a water bubble (like Juvia had done to Percy, only she didn't want to kill him) but then she faltered, remembering the memory.

He launched at her, doing a thunder clap, which sent the blast of lightning toward her. She braced of the impact of the attack, but it only went through one of her hands, and out the other, right back to him.

"What?! How'd you do that?!" He shouted, dodging his own attack.

"I-I must be resistant to lightning in this form too… Awesome!" She said, smiling, shaking out of her depressed funk, and switching her wings again.

"Requipt: Fairy Wings! Now you see me, now you don't." She smiled, as she disappeared, moving quickly and kicking Laxus repeatedly. And she was just out of reach for him to do anything.

He launched attack after attack into thin air, but missing as she flickered in and out of being invisible, making funny faces when he failed to attack her. The crowd laughed and he sent them a deadly glare that made them silent again. He finally reached out with his big, muscular arm, and grabbed her by her leg, slamming her down on the ground.

"Ha. I win." He grinned, standing up from his bent position, turning around, noticing that the breath was knocked out of her.

But he was wrong; she sat up after a few seconds, shakily getting up off the grassy ground.

"Y-You're good. But did you listen to Bickslow, about wearing a cup?" She asked; her voice rough as she walked up behind him.

"What? No, of course not! I'm tough!" He said as he turned around to face the weakened girl, surprised to see her up again.

"You should've listened then." She said, smirking, and with all her remaining strength, she kicked his crotch, then his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

He fell to the ground, looking up to the blue sky, seeing her walking up to him, and she took her boot, and stomped on his stomach, again.

"That was a cheap move. But… Smart…" He mumbled, looking at her with a bit of anger in his eyes.

"And that is why you were a cup when you fight." She laughed weakly, while the crowd roared with laughter, and cheering for Hesper, while Laxus, closed his eyes, smiling a tiny bit, because he now had a new member to his team.

Hesper, after waving to everyone, fell to the ground next to Laxus, taking a nap beside him, because she was pretty tired as well.

"I guess that means we get another member, yes? I just hope I don't see her sleeping next to him to often…" Freed said, a bit angry that someone beat Laxus, the only one who was supposed to be unbeatable.

The Raijinshuu went onto the field, Bickslow and Freed were responsible for picking up their leader (who insisted that he could move himself just fine), and Evergreen was left to pick up Hesper as they, as well as everyone else, headed back to the guild to celebrate Hesper's victory.

o~o~o~o

"Nice work Hesper!" "Awesome skills!" "Wow, I wish I could beat Laxus like that!" "Hesper, FIGHT ME!" Were some of the congratulations that her fellow guild mates gave to her (obviously the last one was from Natsu). She smiled and waved, thanking those (and rejecting Natsu's offer) who talked to her.

"Hesper! I have you're necklace!" An excited Levy came, blushing, skipping with joy at her latest accomplishment.

"Levy! Wow, that quick? Thanks! You're the best!"

"No, Laxus is the best." Freed said to Hesper, who was right next to her when the bookworm came in. "You have to be his devoted servant, and you must do whatever it takes to make him happy. Got it?"

"Uh, Freed, I was just saying thanks to Levy… Look! She fixed my necklace! I can now wear it… Right?" The shy girl asked the bluenette.

"Yep! I tested it myself, and it didn't give me nightmares!"

"Juvia has seen that pretty necklace before! Where did Hesper get it?" Juvia came, hand in hand with Gray, and looked at the necklace the shy girl was holding.

"Y-You gave it to m-me, J-Juvia. Y-You were still in P-Phantom Lord at the t-time, but y-you…" Hesper froze, remembering the horrible memory from when she was little, and burst into tears.

"OH! Juvia remembers now… Juvia is so sorry! Juvia truly is… She wouldn't have done it if he wasn't so evil though. The things that you're brother did to people…" She herself shivered at the memory of him. "Master Jose had sent Juvia out on that mission because he wanted to get revenge on the dark guild Percy was in…" Juvia had started to sob right alongside the other girl.

"Wait… So what exactly did you have nightmares about?" Levy asked, curious about the girls past, as was everyone else who was listening.

"O-Oh… Well, my nightmares were about my actual family dying… and my dad disappearing… But no need to be sad Juvia! The past is the past, and I've stayed strong for this long, so I think I can hold on for a while longer!" Hesper patted Juvia's back and Juvia wiped her tears, and got up from the floor.

"Juvia is still truly sorry… But if you want me to forget and move on, Juvia will. Come Gray-sama! We can still celebrate Hesper-chan's victory!" She grabbed Gray's hand, and they both waved goodbye to Hesper and the others, and went off to drink some more.

"Now, lets PARTY! No more of this sappy sad stuff!" Bickslow said, his tongue hanging out, who apparently was around when Hesper told her sad story. He picked her up, and put her on his shoulders.

"GAH! BICKSLOW PUT ME DOWN!" Hesper screamed at him, hitting his visor, while the rest of the guild (including her) laughed. (Well, Lisanna got a bit jealous of Hesper, but joined in with the laughter.)

The shy girl was glad that she had friends that treated her so well. Lisanna was right, they were just like a big, happy (and a bit messed up) family; and Hesper was a part of it. She finally had a home she wanted to live in, and people she loved all the same.

o~o~o~o

 **AN: Yay! I wrote a battle! (I hope I actually did that right…). Next up, chapter three! R &R!**

 **~LolGizzmo55 goes off to write some more! (Err, type some more!)**


	3. Train Till You Drop

**AN: Hi peoples! Ok, chapter three! Enjoy!**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter Three- Train Till You Drop**

 _It's been about a week since I (awesomely) defeated Laxus and became part of the Raijinshuu. They wanted me to train a little more before we went out on a job (though I was perfectly ready to go on one anyway…), and train me they did. They didn't let me rest for a second. Well, maybe they did… But it wasn't long enough for me! Everyday, a different member trained me. This chapter will show my 'training week' with each person… Gosh I'm so tired..._

o~o~o~o

"Hey, sleepy head! Wake up!" Laxus poked the sleeping girl in the cheek, while she stirred a little.

"Wha…? LAXUS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?! H-HOW'D YOU EVEN GET IN HERE?!" Hesper screamed, covering herself unconsciously with her covers. Laxus might be her new boss, but she didn't want him to see her in her pajamas.

"Tch. I'm here to train your sorry ass. Get up. First lesson: don't question me." The Lightning Dragon Slayer growled.

"What time is it?"

"Didn't I just say not to f*cking question me?"

"I'm asking the time, not… Ugh, never mind." She looked out her window, seeing that the sun wasn't even up yet. "Any reason why you are up this early? I thought dragons needed their beauty sleep?" She smirked, getting out of her bed, and heading to her bathroom, but not before she was grabbed by the man.

"Secondly; don't mock your boss, especially at five in the f*cking morning." He growled again, having grabbed her top, inches from her face.

"Thanks for the time, stinky breath." She grinned as he growled again, and she headed to the bathroom to shower.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry your ass up. I'm doing this for you, you know. I'll be waiting outside. Then we'll head to the training grounds." He left her room, slamming the door on the way out.

"Well, that's what you get for waking me up so early…" She sang to herself as she undressed and got into the shower, taking a little longer than necessary.

o~o~o~o (An Hour Later)

"Why do girls take so f*cking long to get ready?!" Laxus growled as he kicked a random door in the hallway of the girls' dorm. It opened wide, showing a towel cladded, very shocked, and very angry Mirajane, who was getting ready to go and open up the guild.

"L-Laxus?! GET OUT OF THE GIRLS DORM!" She screamed, probably waking every single being within fifty miles, and she slammed her door shut, just as hard as Laxus opened it.

He knew that his gramps would teach him a lesson about this, especially since he was also probably one of those people who woke up. But, hey, at least it was the demon that he saw in a towel, and not any of the other girls. He'd probably like to she her without that towel on…

He shook his head from his pervy thoughts as Hesper burst through her door, fully dressed (while he hid the nosebleed that started), a scared look on her face.

"L-Laxus! I heard a scream! Was that Mirajane! Were you spying on her…?" The girl recovered from her shock and smiled evilly.

"What?! N-No! Third rule: Don't do that face! Let's go…" He growled, flushing a bit, grabbing her by her shirt top again and dragged her backwards out the door.

o~o~o~o (At the Training Grounds…)

"Ok, look. You need to do it like this, not like how you were doing." The Lightning Dragon Slayer said to the shy girl, showing her how to 'properly' kick.

"You just want to see my undies." She grumbled as she did the kick how he showed her, hitting the fighting dummy square in the chest.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing… What next?" Hesper asked. They had been at the training grounds all day, only to stop for water breaks, lunch and dinner. It was getting pretty late, and she was exhausted.

"Tch. I thought so. Luckily, you're finally done with MY training."

"Wait, YOUR training? Who else do I have to listen to? Aren't you the boss?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean the others won't have some sort of sh*t to show you too. Now go home already and get some sleep." He pointed toward the exit, and they both left, Hesper heading left, and Laxus right.

 _Gosh, I hope they don't do the same stupid training like Laxus did. I also hope that they don't wake me up so early…_ Hesper thought as she yawned, took a shower, and slipped into a new pair of pajamas and into her bed, falling asleep instantly. Luckily she had no dreams that night. _I guess Levy really did fix that necklace…_

o~o~o~o

"You better wake up unless you want to be a lovely statue in my room, little fairy." Evergreens voice could be heard through Hesper's unconsciousness. The sleeping girl sat bolt upright at the scary feminine voice.

"Oh. Morning Evergreen!" Hesper smiled and waved at the girl. "W-What are we doing today?"

"Well, we are going to work on your lady-ness." The Fairy Mage said matter-of-factly.

"My lady-ness? What the hell is that?"

"That means, you are going to act more lady-like by the end of the day. AND NO CURSING!" She shouted at her, dragging her out the door, and to her own room.

At least the sun was up this time.

o~o~o~o

"Sit up straight!" "Suck in your stomach!" "And stop cursing!" Were some of the 'helpful' hints that Evergreen told Hesper.

They had gone to a fancy restaurant to train the younger girl. Evergreen had dressed the pajama-clad girl into one of her green dresses, which clashed horribly with her hair, and made her barely able to breathe, much less stick out her stomach. The dress was also made for shorter girls, not those who are 5'7"… She wasn't fat or anything, but Evergreen had one of the tinier waists in the guild.

"Isn't this a little much, Ever-chan?" The girl asked.

"No. If you are going to be part of this team, then you need to learn how to act like a lady, and be fancy, like real fairies are supposed to. Also, we seem to get a lot of jobs where we go into fancy places to take down bad guys." The women in a darker green dress addressed the girl.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything, Ever-chan, but I don't think fairies do this at all…"

"Shush! Here comes our dinner!" The girls had been their all day, much to Hesper's disappointment.

The two girls ate, talking merrily (and Hesper slipping in hints about how Elfman would be perfect for Ever, while she got hit on the head with her fan), while the Fairy mage told the Requipt Wings mage some more tips and pointers about being a "lady".

o~o~o~o (A Little Later…)

"Thank you so much for the wonderful evening, Ever-chan! I hope we can do this more often! (Though I don't want to wear one of those dresses ever again…)" Hesper smiled, waving good bye to the fairy loving women as she started to leave her room, they having returned from the restaurant, and Hesper returning the uncomfortably tight and short dress to her. "Oh, and, Ever…?"

"Yes Hesper?"

"Who do I have to be trained by next?"

"You'll have to wait and see!" Evergreen smiled, and evil glint showed behind her glasses. Hesper just shut the girl's door and went to her own room, turning in for the night.

o~o~o~o

Hesper was finally not disturbed for once while sleeping, which was good, because she didn't like waking up early. But, something seemed off this morning. The air around her was… different, like she was trapped in a box. Freed definitely had something to do with this…

"Ah, good. You're awake. Please now find your way out of my rune." The man in question said.

"Wait, what do you mean by that…?" The sleepy girl said, yawning.

Yep, she was defiantly not in her bedroom. The space felt too large. She guessed she was in the guild, humiliating her ass off while finding her way around the floor. Wait, finding her way around the floor…?

"Damn it Freed, what did you do to me?! Why can't I see anything?!" She wasn't necessarily in a good mood that morning…

"That is because you must use your other senses in order to get to your breakfast. That is my training for you today. You must find your way out of my rune traps." Freed explained, while taking a sip of something.

 _Great, just great, like I need this first thing in the morning. Oh well, I'll kick his ass when I get out of this stupid trap…_

She stood up, wobbling a bit from her sleepiness, as she shouted "Requipt: Dragon Wings!" and was shocked by lightning.

"F*CKING DAMN IT FREED! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I SWEAR!" She roared, as her wings didn't appear.

"You didn't expect me to let you use your powerful magic, did you? All you have to do is find the exit, and then you get your breakfast." She bet he was grinning evilly. He was probably jealous that Laxus was giving all the attention to her, and not giving it to him (she always thought Freed liked Laxus a little more than the other two anyway).

But, she was staring to get hungry; and the smell of her waffles with cool whip and a cherry on top that Mira made for her every morning wasn't helping. So she held her hands out in front of her like a zombie, palms up, and walked forward. Sure enough, after about five steps, her hands hit the rune wall. At least the space was small… ish. She felt around some more, on all four corners, before she didn't feel a part of the wall. She started to walk through, only to be stopped by the barrier that stopped just below her stomach.

"Oh and I don't suppose I have to climb outta here too?!" She growled angrily.

"Yes, you do. You're very close, so just climb out of there and come get your breakfast. This one is the easiest. Also, you're very grumpy in the mornings."

So she did what he asked, and she climbed out of the blinding rune, and she fell into something, err, someone, as she opened her eyes for the first time that day.

"GAH!" Freed and Hesper yelled once they realized that the Wings mage had fallen on top of the Rune mage. She quickly got up off of him blushing a bit, and she walked over to her breakfast and started eating it, as if nothing happened.

Freed only blushed, eyes wide, because he wasn't really used to a girl falling on top of him (unlike the rest of the guys in the guild *cough Natsu cough*). He had also never gotten a great view of a girl's chest like that… His face, of course, clashed horribly with his hair.

He stood up after a few seconds, recollecting his thoughts on what just happened. With as graceful steps as he could muster, walked over to the bar (where the Wings mage was currently sitting) and ate his own breakfast, they were both silent during their breakfast after that.

o~o~o~o

A few hours later, Freed left Hesper alone to go do whatever. She stayed around the guild, talking to her friends and drinking (but not as much as Cana. How that girl wasn't dead by now from all her drinking she didn't know…) and also stumbling into more of Freed's traps, easily getting out of them. Then, as she was about to leave, when in front of the door, the Wings mage was transported somewhere unknown. She was in a huge room it looked like, and the walls and floor seemingly endless.

"What the…?! Ugh, FREED! THIS IS STARTING TO GET REALLY ANNOYING!" She screamed as she realized that this was another one of his rune traps.

"Hello, Hesper. Long time no see." A voice in the huge room said.

 _No. It can't be him. He's gone, dead. I saw him…_ She thought as she turned around to face the voice.

It was Percy, her brother that she had seen dead, the one that Juvia killed. She saw on either side of him their parents. But, something was wrong with them… All three of them. They had fuzzy look to them, like they were from her dreams.

"Ah, I see that you've _finally_ started to head home for the night. In this rune trap, you have to defeat your loved ones. These people radiate with power. Are they your family?"

"F-Family that's all d-dead… Mom! Dad! Don't fight me! Please!" She cried out to them, knowing she'd be dead if she dared to fight them. Percy, she could handle… Maybe.

"I'm sorry; sweetie, but we have no choice. We'll do it quickly, for your sake." Her mother, her voice croaking out. She was sick, in her ghostly form.

"Y-You're all memories… WHY FREED, WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Hesper screamed.

"Because, what if someone did this to us in one of our jobs? And the only way out was to kill them?"

"YOU'VE GOT A SICK MIND!" She screamed into nothingness again.

"Shut up already! I wanna fight! Requipt: Dragon Wings!" Percy shouted.

She knew she'd never get out of this trap alive, unless she shut out who it was she was fighting and just fight them as if they were nobody important. They were just memories after all. Memories of people who abandoned her by dying or leaving.

"Requipt: Dragon Wings!" Both her parents shouted. They had the same wings as Hesper and Percy's dragon wings, her father having teal and gray, and her mother having pink and gray.

"Requipt: Fairy Wings!" Hesper shouted, and she disappeared, turning invisible. This was one of the wings that none of her family knew about.

"Wha…? Where'd you go?!" Percy roared, slashing at where she was just a second ago. She kicked him, over and over again, using the same attack that she used on Laxus during their fight.

She kept kicking, not stopping for a second. She was soon kicking and punching all three of them. They soon deactivated their wings, except for her. She flew a little ways away, looking back to them. She saw how defenseless they were. But she also knew they weren't real.

A sword popped out on the floor from nowhere, which was a signal from the rune that they were weak enough to kill. She grabbed it, walking over to her weak memories of her family.

"This is for joining a dark guild, and for making dad leave." She said, and she swung the sword above her head, and stabbed Percy in the chest, watching the memory disappear from the room.

Hesper walked over to her mother, and swung the sword above her head again, which was clean, because a memory sheds no blood.

"This is for pretending to be alive, even if it was just for my sake." And the Wings mage stabbed her mother's memory, and it disappeared as well. All that was left was her father. She walked over to him, repeating her motion from the other two.

"Hesper! Wait!" He said. She didn't falter though.

"And this, this is for leaving me alone with an evil man." She swung the sword down, and the room and her father disappeared.

o~o~o~o

"And you say I have a sick mind? You just killed all of your family members without any remorse!" Freed said, a look of horror on his face.

"They needed to pay for what they did to me. Are there anymore runes today?" Hesper asked, looking at the ground, not wanting Freed to see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Well… Even I wouldn't be like that. I would show some sort of emotion at least…"

"NO YOU WOULDN'T, YOU HEATLESS BASTERED! I JUST HAD TO KILL EVERY ONE OF MY FAMILY MEMBERS!" She screamed at him, slapped him hard in the face, and sprouted her fairy wings and disappearing, flying home, her tears falling down her face all the while.

"Did I… Do something wrong?" Freed asked himself, before he walked back into the guild, not even bothering to help the poor girl, because apparently, he sucked at comforting people… "Gosh, she has a hard slap…" He rubbed his cheek, a red hand forming on his face.

Hesper had flown into her (apparently open) bedroom window, took a shower, changed into her pajamas, and fell asleep, still crying all the while.

o~o~o~o

"Kyahaha! Wakey, wakey, sleepy head!" Hesper woke up to Bickslow's voice, accompanied by his babies saying "Wakey, wakey!" and floating around her head.

"Ugh… Not another nightmarish day…" She sat up to see Bickslows face was a little to close for her liking, and smiling a super goofy smile with his tongue sticking out, and his visor was off, so that his red eyes were staring right into her green-gold ones. "GAH!"

She shoved him off of her bed, and he landed in a heap on her floor, only to pop back up three seconds later. He reminded her of a little kid who never ran out of energy.

"Come on, kiddo, I got a full day of training planned!" He smiled, his wild deep blue and black mohawk a mess.

"How am I the kid here…?"

"What was that?"

"What are you gonna train me to do? You guys do realize I'm not a dog right…?" She sighed, getting out of bed.

"I'm gonna train you to be a spy!"

"Oh like you'd know anything about spying on people."

"Well, I know how to make it fun! Kyahaha!"

"…"

"What?"

"You're crazy."

"That I am miss, that I am." He grinned as he slug an arm over her shoulder, walked out the door with him, smiling to herself, because he had not told her to change into day-clothes, unlike the other three. Her pajamas were more comfortable anyway… _I just hope he doesn't go too far with this… I still have to get him and Lisanna together after all…_

o~o~o~o

"Drink it." Bickslow shoved a tankard of beer in Hesper's face, grinning madly still. They had went to the guild, and sat where the Thunder Legion normally sat. He was going to show her how to have fun while spying, damn it, even if it meant getting her drunk!

"Just what are you planning? We're gonna go spying on someone!" Hesper said questioningly.

"Yep. Drinking beforehand makes it more fun though! Kyahaha!" He stuck his tongue out again.

"Drink! Fun! Spying!" His babies floated around her head.

"If you wanna get screwed, then get someone else. I'm your teammate, not you're bed partner." She said rudely to him, staring at the Seith mage's eyes through his visor. "And if you're sick training plan is that I become it, then you're going to have another helping of my dragon wings."

He gulped, and covered his crotch. Not that girls had said this kinda thing to him before, but her in her dragon wings were scary.

"I swear you're not gonna end up being my bed partner. I love ya like a sis, ok? Now drink it. Then it's off to spy on Elfman and Ever… Kyahaha!" He grinned, grabbing his own drink and chugged it down, his babies saying "Spy! Sis spy!"

She laughed evilly, and took a sip of the drink he handed her. The beer was good, but it was a little strong. Before she knew it, Lisanna had joined their table, laughing along with Bickslow's silly jokes.

"Haha! Good one Bicks! Hey Hesper-chan! Are you to going to come spy on Ever-chan and Elf-niisan with us?" She grinned evilly as she took a swig of her drink, a little pink in the face from all the drinking she had endured in such a short time.

"Yep, she is! We are the best at spying on them, so that's what I'm gonna train her to do!" Bickslow grinned, rubbing the two girl's hair with his two big hands. They got up, and went out of the guild, stumbling a bit as they went to find Lisanna's older brother and his 'lover'.

o~o~o~o (After A Bit Of Spying Later…)

"Gosh, you were right Bickslow! That was fun! Hehehe…" Hesper grinned, still being a drunken idiot, stumbling along next to Bickslow, who was carrying a sleeping Lisanna.

"Yeah that was… Why are you laughing like that?" The Seith mage asked, he being sober, unlike the smaller girl.

"You and Lisanna… Just too cute!" She said, pointing to the two, giggling even more.

"What about me?" Lisanna said, waking up, stretching, and hitting the man in the face with her hand. "Oops! Sorry…" The Take Over mage said to him, blushing.

"You and Bickslow are so cute together! I mean, seriously, you two are perfect for each other!" The pinknette giggled again, grinning madly.

"What do you mean…?" The other two asked at the same time, blushing when they realized what they did.

"Like that! Hehehe…"

"I think it's time for bed, Hesper." Bickslow said as he dropped Lisanna, who yelled "HEY!" and he scooped up Hesper, who also yelled "HEY!" and he carried the one girl while the other walked beside him to the girl's dorm.

"Night Lis, night Hesper!" Bickslow winked, as he dropped Hesper not-so-gracefully as he did to Lisanna off at the door to Fairy Hills. Both girls then walked in and settled down for the night.

o~o~o~o

 **AN: Ok, I decided to end the chapter 'early', because it's surprisingly over 3,700 words! (I always try to keep the chapters up to 2,000 words, but I went over a bit, just cuz… :3) Anyway, Freed… You messed up big time… At least Bickslow was there to cheer her up! (And get her really drunk…)**

 **~LolGizzmo55 goes to type a more hilarious chapter than this one!**


	4. Hangovers and Jobs

**AN: Ok, this chapter is just gonna be hilarious! (At least I hope you guys think it is…)**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter Four- Hangover's and Job's**

"Ugh… Bickslow, I'm never spying on Elf and Ever-chan ever again…" Hesper groaned, while putting her face in her hands. She had a nasty hangover from yesterdays 'spying adventure'.

"Same…" Lisanna said, doing the same motions as Hesper.

"What about spying on me?!" Evergreen said, glaring at the trio of evil doer's.

"Nothing Evergreen! They must've been staying up all night, poor ladies." Bickslow laughed, while the pinknette flip him off.

"Hey, newbie, rule four: don't flip off your boss either." Laxus said, bringing the antidote to the girl's bad headaches.

"S-Sorry Laxus-san. That was for Bickslow… Ugh, just gimme the drink." She said as she grabbed the drink from him, taking a sip. "Ah, much better…" She sighed.

"What, you passing gas now? Kyahaha!" Bickslow said, his tongue lolling out of his mouth for the umpteenth time.

"IF she was, then wouldn't you shut your mouth?" Ever questioned him.

"Nope. It is my secret ingredient to my secret weapon."

"I didn't pass gas though!" The shy girl protested, and everyone ignored her.

"For what I dare to ask?" Lisanna groaned, since no one was paying attention to the poor new girl.

"For my stinky breath burp!" He laughed as he burped, showering them with well, smelly breath.

"Eww, Bickslow!" "That was gross!" "Go brush your teeth!" The girls responded, covering their noses.

"Well its all thanks to little Hesper over here!" Bickslow laughed, rubbing the pinknette's head.

"For the last time, I didn't fart!" She protested again, while everyone laughed.

"Gosh, someone get some air freshener!" Mirajane said, walking over to the group, holding her nose. "Anyway, there's been a job request for you guys!"

"Wha…? Already? Lemme see." Laxus said, snatching the paper from the bar maid, who only smiled, but scowled all the same.

Only Laxus would be that daring with the demon. Hesper snatched the paper out of his hands before he had time to read it. He only glared and growled at her. She glared right back at him, her dragon wings sprouting out of her back. Bickslow just crossed his legs uncomfortably, even though the threat wasn't directed at him.

"Hey! It requests you too, Mira-chan! And Lisanna, and Elfman too…" She said, pointing at where the names appeared.

"Who would need that many powerful people go on a job like that? And hey, has anyone seen Freed?" Lisanna asked.

"Well, since it says we have to go to a ball and take out an entire dark guild, one of the most dangerous at that, it would make sense." Hesper answered.

"What?! The Raijinshuu can handle a whole dark guild!" Freed exclaimed, suddenly appearing out of no where.

"Not this one, Freed. We might be pretty powerful, but we can't handle Démon du feu on our own." Hesper said.

"Who the hell's Démon du feu?!" Bickslow asked.

"It's a dark guild, Bickslow. I literally just said that. The name means Demon Fire in French, which the place that we are going to is its main language."

"Where are we going?" Ever asked.

"A city called Prim." Hesper said, reading the paper.

"Oh! I've been there before on one of my photo shoots! It's really pretty!" Mirajane said peering at the paper.

"Arighty then everybody! Meet me at the train station tomorrow morning, and then we can leave!"

"Wait, I'm the leader here! Shouldn't I say that?!" Laxus growled.

"Ok, then you say it." Hesper said, crossing her arms.

"Alright! Everybody that's on that paper, move your asses and get packing! Meet me at the train station tomorrow morning!" He said to the group.

"This trip's gonna be MANLY!" Elfman shouted.

"Will you quit it with the MANLY stuff?!" Evergreen shouted back at him, and the two started bickering.

"Kinana, take over for me while we're gone, ok?" Mira said to the girl behind the bar.

"Ok!" She waved, beginning cleaning a glass. Everyone had left to go start packing, but Laxus held Hesper back from doing so for a minute.

"Tch, why do they have to go again?" Laxus complained to the pinknette.

"Because it says it on the request." Hesper showed him.

"Wha…?! A f*cking couples hotel?!" He growled after reading the paper.

"Heh heh… Yeah… Sorry, I can't help that…" She sweat dropped.

"Well, it was your idea anyway. You're gonna have to deal with the complaints." He said as they walked out the door of the guild, leaving in separate directions to go to their homes to pack for the week ahead.

 **AN: Sorry I had to end this chapter early! I actually kinda don't mind suspense… Or dishing it out… Gehehe… I made up the place they're going to, just cuz… Now their mission will be explained in the next chapter! Have fun reading! (I have to say that Hesper and Laxus are acting like siblings trying to dominate...)**

 **~LolGizzmo55 goes to write more!**


	5. Train Wreck

**AN: Ok, Chappy # five!**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter Five- Train Wreck**

"Whoever invented trains can go to hell…" The leader of the Thunder Legion said, while his face was slightly green from the motion of the moving train car the group was placed in.

"I told you to go to Wendy-chan to get that enchantment that she does done on yourself." Hesper pointed out to him.

"Rule five: don't correct me either. Freed, I thought I told you to explain the rest of the rules to her?"

The Strauss siblings and the Raijinshuu were heading to Prim, where the dark guild called Démon du feu stayed at. And Hesper has to be the one to explain the complex plan to them, which was easier said then done…

"Hey, Hesper-chan, since we're on the train now, do you think you can tell us about the mission?" Lisanna asked, not wanting another argument to erupt between the large group.

They had already been on the train all day, since nine. It was now five. They were also in their own car, much to the Dragon Slayers delight, for he didn't want anyone to see him sick.

Freed was sitting next to Laxus, who sat across from Hesper, who sat next to Lisanna. In the seats horizontal from them sat Mirajane and Elfman, and Bickslow and Evergreen. Lisanna, Laxus, Evergreen and Mirajane had the window seats in their row.

"Well, we have to expel the dark guild from the city, basically." Hesper started to explain.

"We already know that Hesper…" Evergreen sighed.

"Oh. Right… Well, the place we are staying at is a couple's hotel, which the mayor of the city is gladly letting us stay for free for the week, unless we destroy it…."

"A couple's hotel? Why that?" Freed asked, kind of hoping that he would be paired with Laxus.

"Because we are going to be going to a ball that the dark guild is a big part of, and practically runs."

"Why the f*ck would they trust a dark guild to run a ball?!" Laxus growled.

"Well, they didn't use to be a dark guild. Something happened to the master to turn him evil and everyone else just followed his new rules. The city can't defeat them on their own, which is why we were called to do it for them."

"That seems like a lot of information from just the one paper." Mira questioned, because she read about the ball and the couple's hotel on the paper before Laxus snatched it from her.

"Well, I had asked Levy about the city, since she and Gajeel had gone there for a mission recently, something like deciphering a book for the mayor or something. But anyway, we have to pose as couples as to not draw attention to ourselves. I'll leave that up to you guys to decide." She said, looking down at the floor of the swaying compartment.

"I call Lisanna!" Bickslow shouted, shoving Hesper off her seat and plopping himself beside the girl.

"Bickslow, you do realize that we have to pose as a couple right?" Lisanna said to him, starting to blush.

"Oh. Really? Kyahaha!" He rubbed her head, grinning as the girl turned beet red.

"Don't you dare touch my sister! You're not MANLY enough!" Elfman shouted, standing up while Mirajane glared at him.

"Now now guys, calm down… There's no need to fight! I can assign partners if you want me to…" Hesper said, attempting to shove the man with the dolls off her seat, but since he weighed much more than her, he didn't really budge.

"Do it quickly." Laxus groaned out, still green in the face from his motion sickness.

"True. Alright, the couples will go as such: Bickslow and Lisanna, Evergreen and Elfman, Laxus and Mirajane, and I guess me and Freed. Now go sit with your partner." Hesper shivered a little at her pairings, (but since it was her job to do so…) and immediately following her statement, the group burst into a huge amount of arguments.

"Why do I have to be paired with this… This buffoon?!" Ever shouted.

"Why do I have to be paired with the demon?!" Laxus growled, as if this whole situation couldn't get any worse.

"She's not MANLY!" Elfman shouted, while strangling Bickslow.

"I wanted to be paired with Laxus!" Freed cried out.

"Oh like I would like to be paired with you! I'd rather jump outta this train!" Hesper shouted at him.

"Why doesn't anyone like me?!" Mira started to cry, clutching onto her sister, who was trying to breathe, because the demon was slowly killing her.

"Stop strangling me, you idiot!" Bickslow shouted to Elfman, and used his foot to kick him in the nuts.

"Guys… Guys, please…" Lisanna said quietly, shoving her sister off of her, wanting to stop the fighting before it broke out into a free-for-all. "HEY! EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" She shouted, and everyone stopped to look at what the youngest take over sibling had to say.

"I know you guys might not like the pairings, but hey, we have to do this for the sake of these people! They need us, and if we have to act like couples, then that's what we have to do. Now everyone, go sit with your partner. I'd like to make it out of this train alive." Lisanna said, sitting next to Bickslow, crossing her arms, while Elfman had dropped him when he kicked his nuts.

Everyone obeyed the girl, and sat with their partner. Laxus was still in his seat still not daring to get up, so Mira sat next to him. Lisanna and Bickslow sat across from them, Bickslow in the window seat. Evergreen and Elfman sat across from Hesper and Freed. Evergreen and Hesper had the window seats.

o~o~o~o (An Hour Later…)

"Now, since we are all calm again, let me explain something. We have to act like couples, as much as some of us might hate it." Hesper said as she glared at Freed, the other couples doing the same to their partner (if they could do so at least…).

"So we all have to act like couples… That means we have to hold each others hands, and hug… Right?" Laxus asked the shy girl, as if this whole concept was new to him.

"Uh, yeah I guess it does. It shouldn't be that hard. But we have to act _Appropriately_ , Bickslow." She said as she glared at the man who was looming over Lisanna, the poor girl. But hey, Mira said she wanted them together, and that's what she was going to do. To bad Bickslow was more of a perv than anyone else in the group.

"Ugh, fine, fine…" He said cackling, his tongue lolling out of his mouth again. Lisanna just shrank lowing in her seat, wanting to disappear right then and there.

"Don't worry sister; I'll deal with him if he does anything you don't like." Mira smiled, while Bickslow repeated the younger girl's motions.

"Why does your sister have to be so scary?" He whimpered, while Lisanna giggled.

"So that you don't do anything UNMANLY!" Elfman said to him, pounding his chest.

"Hesper, can we switch partners, PLEASE?" Ever asked the pinknette.

"No, you just have to deal with him. Threaten him with your eyes or something." Hesper was starting to drift off. They still had about another twelve hours (it was a long train ride) before they got there, so some sleep would do her well.

"Are you seriously drifting off right now?" Freed asked her, poking her head.

"Yeah… Why not? Its finally quiet, and some rest would do me some good." She yawned.

"I guess you're right… Good night." He said, and he suddenly laid his head in her lap, (similar to when Erza knocked out Natsu on the train) and started to sleep. She blushed, looking at him in surprise. In fact, everyone looked at him in surprise, because it was so unlike Freed to do anything so… Touchy like that.

"Laxus said act like a couple, so that is what I must do. I've seen couples do this before, so it's only logical, as much as it is weird." He said, noticing that everybody was staring at him; his face was beginning to blush as well.

"Y-You don't h-have to do t-this you know…" Hesper said, her face flushing even more.

"But… It's strangely comfortable…" His voice was muffled by his green hair that covered his face.

"Kyahaha! Nicely done Freed! Laxus, are you gonna do that to Mira too?" Bickslow grinned, only to be flipped off by the Dragon Slayer.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Bickslow." Mira said, hitting the man next to her hard in the stomach. He fell into her lap suddenly after getting hit, the wind getting knocked out of him. She smiled, and petted his (really soft) hair. "Now we look like a couple, right Hesper?"

"A couple trying to kill each other, sure… At least he stopped complaining about his motion sickness." She said, sweat dropping again.

"You know, you and Freed aren't that bad together either…" Mira said, and evil glint in her eye.

"NO. Don't. You. F*CKING. Dare." She growled at her, beginning to copy the demons motions and petting Freed's long (also really soft) hair.

"Then why are you petting him?" Lisanna grinned. Apparently matchmaking runs in the family…

"B-Because… Aw sh*t!" She stopped, putting her elbow on the window, and leaning her face into her hand, looking out it, and occasionally glancing at her companions.

It really was an interesting scene in the car. Elfman and Evergreen were glaring at each other, which wasn't that unusual. Lisanna leaned on Bickslows shoulder, and he leaned on her head. And Mirajane seemed to be enjoying her little petting session with Laxus, who had fallen asleep smiling…? Gosh, her boss was weird, but of course she'd never say that unless she wanted to be punished severely.

But it almost seemed natural, this little scene, and it was actually kinda cute. Minus the fact that Freed was on her lap… He actually looked cute when he was asleep like this. And he drools too… wait, what?!

"FREED! STOP DROOLING ON ME!" The Wings mage screamed as she shoved him off of her, right into Elfman's lap, who shoved him onto the floor. He groaned, and sat up, climbing back onto his seat, and leaned back on it, sitting as far away from Hesper as humanly possible.

They all knew one thing; this group was going to have a long week ahead of them…

 **AN: This is the end of the chapter! In the next one, the couples will find out their living conditions for the next week… And not everybody's happy with that… Kyahaha! XD I love torturing these guys…**

 **~LolGizzmo55 types and thinks some more!**


	6. Roommates for the Weak

**AN: I love torturing these guys… And I love putting them in awkward situations too…**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter Six- Roommates for the Weak**

The train finally stopped, much to Laxus's delight. A few hours after Mira punched him in the stomach and K. him, he had woken up, his head in the girls lap. He wasn't necessarily happy on realizing this either, mind you… Well, maybe a little bit…

They had all gotten off the train, grabbing their bags (thankfully none of them having as much as Erza would) and since it was six in the morning, they decided to visit the mayor before heading to the hotel, because he would explain everything to them more in detail.

"Oh my… Hello there! I'm the maid for the mayor. Do you need something?" An older lady answered the door to the mayor's house (the address was included on the paper).

"Yeah. We're here to see the mayor about his job request." Laxus said, showing her the paper. "We're from Fairy Tail." Everyone in the group then showed their marks to the maid.

"Oh! Yes! The master will see you now, right this way!" She said cheerfully, leading them into the larger home, and showing them the mayor's study. "These are the Fairy Tail people you wanted to see about the job request." She said to the short man with graying purple hair who was writing something on a paper on the desk.

"Welcome! Take a seat, take a seat! Then I'll get straight to business!" The short man said smiling, his thick French accent showing, getting up off of his chair and showing them to the chairs and couches in the study.

"You want us to take care of a dark guild, right? The one called Démon du feu?" Laxus asked him, while everyone took a seat on the chairs and couches. (Laxus had told the group earlier that he would be doing the talking, since he was the 'leader'.)

"Yes. You see, ever since I became mayor, we have held a grand ball once a year, around spring time, to welcome it. But then, something happened to the master of the guild a couple of years ago. He declared that they became a dark guild, and they started taking jobs in which people were being murdered by their hands. The ball became something darker, but no one seemed to notice except myself and a few others. They asked to change it to welcome winter instead a couple times, but I refused. They threatened to kill me and my family if I didn't, so I had no choice but to do so. I want you to wipe them out. And, of course, you will be staying for free at the couple's hotel this week, under my name. I have also themed the ball this year, which was also a request of theirs." The mayor explained to them, sounding bitter.

"What have they themed it?" Hesper piped up to ask. She got a glare from Laxus, one that said 'shut up now or you're dead meat'.

"The ball is a costume ball. You may dress as whatever you like, similar to Halloween. Although, you also have to dress fancily, so ladies in ball gowns and the gentleman in suits." He eyed Bickslow at saying this last part, because he didn't think that he would make the cut for this part of the job.

"What?" The Seith mage asked as everyone was eyeing him a minute later. His babies asked "What? What? What?" as well, floating around his head.

"We're just wondering if you HAVE any suits." Evergreen questioned him, crossing her arms.

"Of course I do! You've seen them! And why wouldn't I?" He answered, copying the woman's moves.

"Why wouldn't I? Of course!" His babies sang around him.

"Well… You don't look like someone who would, Bickslow…" Lisanna said, looking at him with interest.

"Anyway, why is it themed?" Bickslow asked the man, ignoring the white haired girl.

"Because they wanted it to. They've changed everything about it! And I really just want them either back to the way they were before or wiped out!" The small French man said, sounding frustrated. "If you do not have the appropriate attire for this occasion, then you are gladly able to look through my son's and daughter's clothing." He said, getting up to walk back to his desk, and sitting down in it, and he began to write some more on the papers.

"Thank you, sir. When is it?" Laxus asked.

"The ball? It's going to be on Saturday, so you have a week to prepare for your mission. Enjoy your stay at the resort! I've already sent a messenger this morning to them to tell them you're here." He said with a quirky smile on his face.

"To the resort, right?" Laxus asked.

"Yes. I already know who you all are. That's my magic. I can read peoples minds. Now run along to get there!" The mayor said, smiling.

The group looked at each other, wondering what the mayor could possibly have seen in each of their minds. Hesper only thanked the man and Laxus walked out of the room, the group following him.

o~o~o~o (An Hour Later…)

Laxus had checked them into the hotel, and (thankfully) all their rooms were close to each other, and they had held hands and (to the best of their abilities) acted like couples, until they got into their rooms of course…

o~o~o~o

"Freed, what are you doing?" Hesper had asked the green haired man, while he looked around the room.

"Looking for a lacrima, just in case if Démon du feu put one in here." He said, still looking around.

"Could you not be more obvious?" She face palmed.

The room was painted a sea blue-green; it was definitely bigger than her room back home. The bed was a queen sized, having a comforter the same color as the walls, and the pillows were white and fluffy. The floor was made of white carpet, and the bathroom was smaller, about the same size as her's back home. But this one consisted of a shower and a soaker tub, with jets. She was going to have to test if they worked later.

The room also had dark brown colored drawers, which Freed was putting his clothes into, also looking around that area to see if there was anything suspicious. The window in the room, she noticed, had a darker teal color to them, and the window, she also noticed, actually was a sliding glass door that lead out onto a balcony, which over looked the beach that the resort was placed next to. Mira was right, the place was a pretty sight to see.

Hesper was sitting on the bed, which sadly, they were going to have to share. She looked around, noticing something up in a corner of the room. She got up, and hugged Freed around the waist, as casually as she would allow herself, leaning her head onto his shoulder as if they had done this a million times before. He had just finished packing all his clothes into the first two drawers, and stiffened when she hugged him. He was going to have to get used to this soon…

"Don't look now, but in the corner by the door, there's a lacrima. Sorry if I scared you, I didn't want to do this either, but I guess we don't get a break from this." She whispered bitterly in his ear.

"I-It's alright. I can put a rune around it so then they don't see what we're doing." He said.

"No! Are you kidding?! That would bring more suspicion to us!" She hissed in his ear.

"O-Ok… Can you let go now?" He asked.

"With pleasure." She spat disgustedly, and she let go of him, grabbing her suit case and started packing her stuff in the third and forth drawer, while he proceeded to hang his suit for the ball in the closet beside the bed. He was going to have to figure out what he was going to be for the ball, as did she…

o~o~o~o

"So, whatcha wanna do first?" Laxus said, leaning on the wall, blocking Mira's way into the room.

"I'd like to see the room, and search it." She said glaring at him, shoving him on the ground, and stepping over him, and also accidentally giving him a good view of her panties.

"Nice undies." He grinned, trying to hide the nosebleed that started from his nose (again).

"They weren't yours to see. Now help me search the room already." She growled at him, a slight blush creeping on her face.

"Your blush says other wise." He grinned wider, loving the fact that teasing this woman was so fun. He had taken a quick look around the room, and spotted the small lacrima in the same corner by the door as in Freed's and Hesper's room.

"Why are you being a flirt now?! Why didn't you do that when everyone was around?!" The Demon growled at him, shoving him on the bed.

He had grabbed her arm though as she shoved him, and they both ended up falling on the bed. He flipped her underneath him, and moved his head to face her neck, taking in her lavender and jasmine scented perfume.

"In the corner, by the door." He whispered in her ear.

She was careful to only move her eyes to the spot where he was talking about, and gasped when she felt a pinch on her neck.

"Laxus! You bastered!" She said, smacking him in the head. He had bitten her neck, a little too hard… Wait, he wasn't even supposed to be doing that!

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Had to let people know you're 'mine' right? Hahaha!" He laughed as he got up from above her, and started unpacking.

"Bastered." She said again as she went to the bathroom and examined the small bruise forming on her neck. It wasn't that big, so she could cover it with makeup… "Trust me, that's the only time you'll be getting one of those from me. Unless you want more…?" She could hear Laxus say in the other room.

"You give me another and it'll be the death of you." She yelled at him.

 _What was it with these women always being so scary?_ Laxus wondered to himself as he finished unpacking, and he sat on the bed, watching the demon unpack, eyeing how her dress accented her curves. Maybe he'd get another chance to mark her…

o~o~o~o

"YOU IDIOT!" Evergreen screeched. Oh boy, now she was really mad at him.

"What did I do now?!" Elfman shouted back at her.

"You… Why does it have to be you of all the people in the group?!" She yelled, unpacking her clothes into the drawers.

"What do you mean? Am I not MANLY enough of something?" He asked, looking at the center of the room. Great, they were going to have to share a bed. Like he wanted this woman any closer to him then necessary.

"Don't worry. I'd rather sleep in the bathtub then with you." She grumbled.

"What was that?" He asked, not hearing her, and cornering her in front of the door, right below where the spying lacrima was. To bad they were having a stare down and a little preoccupied to notice it.

"W-What are you doing?! I can make you stone you know!" She said to him, starting to blush at the intensity that he was staring at her with.

"Just testing if this is a manly thing to do…" He said, and he bent down and kissed her.

She gasped, but then moaned really loudly. Gosh, she didn't know this buffoon could kiss so well! He tilted his head so that the kiss deepened. He apparently liked how she kissed back…

o~o~o~o

"What should I be?! So many animals to choose from! Bicks, help me!" Lisanna cried out to the man who was hanging his suit up.

"Uh… I don't know… What's your favorite animal?" He said, closing the closet and facing her. She was sitting on the bed, her face hard with concentration. "And don't call me Bicks!"

"I love all of them! AGH!" She said frustrated, stomping her foot, and scaring Bickslow.

"Then why don't you narrow it down to animals you can actually change into?" He said sweat dropping.

"I can turn into a lot of animals though…" She said, and he face palmed himself.

"Then…" He said, noticing the lacrima by the door (like everyone else's room) of the room, and walking over to her and sat down beside her, casually draping his arm over her shoulder. "Why don't I choose for you, hmmm?" He said, trying to sound seductive, but it came out sounding perverted (like it always did).

"GAH! B-Bickslow!" She shot up off the bed, facing him in alarm, her face red with embarrassment. "You can cut the flirting now that we're alone!"

"You don't need to be scared or anything, Lis. I ain't gonna do sh*t to you. And actually, we aren't. There's a lacrima by the door, so somebody's gotta be spying on us." He said, getting up and hugging her.

"Oh. Really?" She said, looking at the corner. "Bickslow!?" She screamed again when he tried kissing her. "What the hell?!"

"Well you can't just turn your whole head at it! Then they'll know we know that they are spying on us! Maybe you could be one of my babies…?" He grinned, imagining her dressed up like one of his tiki dolls, in a muti-colored dress, brown, red, green and yellow. And of course it would have to be short…

"You really think I'll dress like one of your dolls? Yeah right. No offence, but I'm not wearing a brown dress to a ball." She said with her arms crossed, tapping her foot while Bickslow sat on the bed again.

"Choose the first three animals you think of. Then change into them so that I can tell you what you'd look best as." He said, while she pondered on the idea.

"That's a great idea! Hmmm… How about…" She changed into her colorful bird-soul, strutting about the room.

"Kyahaha! Alright, what about the other two?" He laughed as she changed back to herself.

"Then… Maybe this…?" She asked as she changed into her fish-soul, and landing in Bickslow's palms, because she was a fish now and could fit into them.

"Mmhmm… And the last one?" He asked, as she switched back to her normal self, which made it so that she was in his lap. He grinned, and she got up quickly, blushing furiously again. "We gotta act like a couple, remember?" He said, and she sat back down on his lap, but she was still blushing.

"Then… Oh! How about this one!" She said, and she switched into her cat-costume/soul. "You like?" She grinned as she saw him blush through his visor.

"Yeah! Kyahaha! We've found a winner!" He said, laughing and nuzzling his forehead (actually his visor, because that covered his head) against her's.

She blushed at the cool touch on her forehead, and switched back to her normal self. Maybe this week would be alright after all… Or not when she felt him trying to touch her in naughty ways...

"BICKSLOW!"

"Kyahaha!"

o~o~o~o

 **AN: Yes! End of another chapter! The next one will be at a group dinner a few days later! (Like since this is Saturday, it'll be like on Tuesday) And the guys have to learn how to dance! (Cuz they have two left feet…) But they aren't the only ones! Kyahaha!**

 **~LolGizzmo55 writes sweet stuffs now!**


	7. Don't Play With Your Food

**AN: Ok, its dinner time! It's Sunday, a day later! Make sure to R &R! I wanna know what you think bout it! **

**~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter Seven- Don't Play With Your Food**

The group decided to meet each other for dinner a day later, which meant they had said day to themselves. The 'couples' decided to unpack the rest of their stuff and think about their costumes, and also work on their masks for them as well. Then it was finally time for dinner. They met at a local diner to discus their plans for the upcoming ball.

"Tch. Look who finally decided to show up. What kept you guys?" Laxus growled at Evergreen and Elfman, who were blushing slightly while they sat down next to each other.

"Kyahaha! Looks like they've gone off and banged! Nice, Ever!" Bickslow said, slapping the Fairy mage on the back.

"W-We weren't doing a-anything of the sort!" She stuttered out, exasperated.

"Then what took you so long?" Lisanna wiggled her eyebrows, grinning, playing along with Bickslow.

"She takes too long to get ready! So it would've been UNMANLY of me to not wait." The male Take Over mage grumbled at his younger sister.

"Awww! How sweet! So you do care for each other!" Hesper chimed in, giggling as the late couple shot her a dirty look.

"Hehe! You two even do the same glare! How adorable!" Mira giggled, joining in the fun of tormenting her younger brother.

"Alright, alright. You've guys had you're fun. Now Laxus, will you tell us the plan about the ball?" Evergreen asked her leader, trying to ignore Bickslow's snickers.

"Yeah, that. Well… I was thinking that when I would give the signal (which I need to think of one…), we all attack at once, dealing a surprise attack and hopefully making it so that we'll deal some damage before they do." He said, taking a swig of his drink.

"That's a good idea, but…" Hesper said, and all of the Raijinshuu stared at her with the utmost horror.

"But?! There is not 'buts' to Laxus's plans!" Freed said, incredulous that she would say such a thing.

"That's just like saying you don't respect him!" Evergreen added in.

"His plans are the greatest! Don't you forget it!" Bickslow said, still staring at the pinknette in shock.

"Yeah, it was a great plan… But maybe… Didn't the mayor say that something happened to the guild to make them a dark one?" Hesper asked, hoping to not offend her boss, and apparently her teammates as well. "Maybe we can find out what made them evil, and then eliminate that thing! Then we wouldn't have to kill innocent people by accident." She explained, looking at the blond man, hoping he liked her plan too.

"Hmm… That sounds alright. But how about you also listen to your leader for once and shut up?" Laxus growled at the girl, who looked down at her food in disappointment.

"Its not that your plan wasn't good, because it was great, but I don't want to kill the innocent people at the ball too! I don't think the mayor would like that very much…" She explained some more, trying to get some sort of respect from him.

"Tch. Don't try to sugar coat it. You're making yourself look worse that way." He growled, wondering why the girl hadn't just obeyed him.

"But… Why can't you just listen to me! Does this happen every time someone has another plan? Do you just reject them?" She said while still glaring at her leader.

"No. No one says anything and they agree and they shut up! So why don't you do the same?! Gosh, why are you so annoying?! You're such a little brat! I thought you would be good for this team but really you're nothing!" He yelled at her, banging his fist on the table.

"Well maybe I wanted to be with you guys because you're the only family I've had in a long while!" She yelled, fighting back tears, getting up from her seat, and running out the diner, to angry to eat anymore.

 _Gosh, she's being a spoiled brat! Here she is, demanding that she be the leader instead of the one they already have, which is me! It's like she's the misfit, the one that's left out of everything. Even if she is in this meeting, she still doesn't know her place._ He thought, munching on his food.

"Laxus!" Mira growled at the man. She was mad that this guy that had hurt her friend, who thought she had finally been accepted into a group. "You should listen to people besides yourself for once!" She growled at him, and then stood up and ran after Hesper.

Laxus didn't care though; he just wanted the girl to learn that he would be the one to make the plans, and that he was the leader, not her. He continued eating his food, the others just sitting in the awkward silence, until Bickslow burped again.

"BICKSLOW!" Everyone that was still at the table yelled, holding their noses while he chuckled slightly.

o~o~o~o (Back At The Hotel A Few Hours Later…)

"Guys, I'm worried about Hesper. I haven't found her yet, and I've looked all over the city!" Mira walked into their meeting room, otherwise known as Laxus's and her room.

"Tch. Serves her right. She shouldn't have talked back to me." Laxus said, waking up from his nap on their bed.

"She might have her fairy wings on. We won't be able to find her until she runs out of magic." Lisanna said, remembering about the girl's power. She, amazingly, was sitting on Bickslows lap (they still had to act like a couple, because of the lacrima in the room) reading a book, looking up to say this to her sister.

"I'll look for her." Freed said calmly, looking up from his book. He was sitting on a chair out on the balcony, because there wasn't enough room in the cramped room for an extra person. "Since I am her partner, it is my duty to look for her." He said, standing up and walking towards the door. "Plus, I have an idea as to where she is." He said, smiling slightly as he walked out the door and bid he friends' farewell for a little bit.

o~o~o~o (On The Roof Of The Hotel…)

"I somehow knew you'd be up here." A voice said from behind Hesper. She turned around, seeing the Rune mage with his arms crossed.

"Come here to do some more scolding, have you? Well, go ahead, do it. I don't care." The girl said, her face was puffy from crying, so turning back around, she sat down, facing the beach, so that her fairy wings were facing Freed, glistening in the moonlight.

"I haven't come to scold you. That's Laxus's job." He said sitting down beside her, both pair's of legs hanging off the building, and both of them faced the crashing sea.

"Then what are you here for? Can't you leave me alone? I'm already forced to sleep with you. Wait that didn't come out right…" She said, blushing at the last remark.

"I understand if you want to be left alone. I like to be alone too. It's the only way to escape the chaos in the world. Nice place to choose by the way, very peaceful." The green haired man said, relaxing and kicking his white boots against the building.

"Mmhmm. I just ran back to our room, since I didn't know where else to go. I opened the balcony doors, and I activated my fairy wings, and came up here. I don't want you guys to worry though. How do you live with him bossing you around like that?! How do you get him to listen to you?!" She said, turning her head to face him with frustration in her eyes.

"Well, I have devoted my life to Laxus, so I must do as he says, no matter how stupid he sounds. I just do it though, how I want to, since he never was specific, so then I'm not disobeying _him_ per-say, just bending the rules I made for myself." He smiled at her, and turned to look back at the ocean.

"Oh. That kinda made no sense whatsoever. But… You're very clever, you know that? Almost like a fox… A very quirky fox…" She said, also facing the ocean.

"Um… Thank you… I guess…" He said, wondering why his face was heating up at the silly comment.

"Maybe that's what you should be! A fox!" She said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"For the ball?" He asked, starring back at her, and seeing her nod furiously. "What will you be then?" He asked her again.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" She winked at him. "Oh! Do you want to see something I found while I've been up here?" She asked him, holding out her hand out to him for him to hold.

"Uh… I don't see why nooooootAGGGGGH!" He screamed as she grabbed his hand anyway, and jumped off the building, switching to her dragon wings, and soared high above the building, and he clutched onto her arm for dear life, feeling her skin turn to scales beneath his fingers.

"Hahaha! Your fingers are soft for a guy!" She said to him, laughing at his terrified look.

"PUT ME DOWN!" He yelled at her, still clutching to her arm, as if he would never let go.

"Alright, if you say so…" She laughed, and she dropped him.

Aaand he was falling. Great, why was he paired with the crazy one?! He didn't want to die! He still had so many things to say to Laxus! He was still too young! He thought he would die in a great, enormous battle, clutched in Laxus's arms! (He had a lot of time on his hands…) Not because some girl though it was fun to lift people high into the air and then drop them! How much longer before he hit the ground?! He closed his eyes, bracing for the impact of the ground. But it never came. He felt a rush of air, and warmth on his back.

"You really thought I would let you hit the ground? How stupid do you think I am?" The part-dragon girl asked him, laughing some more, holding him so that his back was against her chest, so that he was staring at the city below.

"I-I… I was about to die!" He said, stuttering at the rush of events that happened to him.

"No you weren't. I wouldn't have let you hit the ground. You're too Freed-ish. Now, to show you what I wanted to…" She had stopped to talk and listen for his response, but then she kept flying upwards, higher and farther away from the beach.

"W-Where are we going?" He asked, still stuttering. It was actually kinda cold with the wind rushing at him. She didn't seem affected by it though, she just kept flying, a goofy smile on her face. At least she had stopped crying.

"Now who's the one stuttering? Haha! Don't worry, we're here now! Take a look!" She said, hovering a few feet from the tallest building in the city, and dropping him on the concrete bellow her feet.

He landed on his feet, and looked out from where he stood. There, was the whole city, still alive with the nightlife, little lights twinkling in the night, and the beach and their hotel in the distance.

"How did you have time to find this?" He turned around and asked her.

"Mira apparently isn't good at finding me with my fairy wings… She looked all over the city, but the roof of where we stayed. I decided to fly round above the city. Really pretty during dusk actually… But at night it's pretty too, dontcha think?" She asked, looking back at him and smiling slightly.

"Yes, it is. Don't you think we should go back to the hotel now?" He said, looking back at the beautiful scene.

"Oh! Yeah… I guess… Come on, I'll fly you back." She said, grabbing him, holding him bridal style, and spread her wings before flying.

He liked looking at her with her wings and armor. He thought it suited her, and with the moonlight, she looked… Pretty.

She noticed him staring, and she looked down grinning and said "You like whatcha see? He he!" She laughed, and they both blushed a bit. She launched herself off the building, and she flew them back to the hotel.

"You got that comment for Bickslow, didn't you?" He asked, sweat dropping.

"So what if I did?" She looked down at him questioningly.

o~o~o~o

Everyone was pleased to see them back safely, even Laxus, though he didn't show it. She had landed on the balcony of Laxus's and Mira's room, scarring the crap out of the rest of the group.

"Don't run off again like that! You had us all worried sick!" Mira said to her, mothering her, hugging her while the younger girl deactivated her wings and armor.

"Sorry. Just needed to think for a bit's all…" She said, hugging her back and glaring at Laxus, the man who was at fault here, not her.

"Tch. Aright, everybody out. We need some sleep, cuz tomorrow we have to go to learn how to dance I think…" Laxus growled, and everybody left, going to bed in their own separate rooms. It had only been a few days of this mission and yet, the Raijinshuu almost fell apart…

o~o~o~o

 **AN: Wow, chapter seven! I never thought it would get this far… But, it's ok! I enjoy writing! It passes the time… And yes, I know the roles were switched in the little 'suppose to be romantic' moment… But damn it Freed you ruined it asking about pervy little Bickslow… Oh well! They'll hopefully be more Bixanna and Miraxus in the next chapter! (Sorry for those of you who really like Elfgreen… But it's super hard writing them…) Oh right! And they have to learn how to dance too! Hehehe…**

 **~LolGizzmo55 loves to type stories!**


	8. Two Left Feet

**AN: Mk! Chapter eight! I really have to stop with the Fresper, and put some more Bixanna and Miraxus… Not to mention Elfgreen too… Heh heh… *sweatdrop's***

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter Eight- Two Left Feet**

It was Monday already. Hesper was dead asleep, until she woke up from the fact that someone had put an arm around her and pulled her closer to the source of heat beside her. She opened her eyes to look up at the ceiling of the sea blue-green room.

"Laxus, why do you smell like roses? You have a much skinnier waist then I remember too…" Someone muttered in his sleep right next to her ear.

She froze at the sound of the voice. Right… That was Freed beside her, and they had to act like a couple. At least she took a shower last night and smelled ok…

 _He dreams about Laxus…? Creepy…_ She shuttered from hearing him in her ear, and from when she found out what he dreamt about. But, he pulled her in closer, into a bear hug of sorts.

"Don't worry, I'll save you Laxus from the evil unicorns…" He muttered again, and some how, he rolled on top of her, so now they would have been face to face, but she turned her head from _that_ happening. Gosh, this was becoming super awkward…

"Let me see your face Laxus! It's so handsome! I've saved us from the horrible unicorns!..." Freed muttered again, and some how he managed to turn her face. Oh gosh, why'd he have to wear nothing but boxers when he slept?

She was face to face with the still sleeping Rune mage, and yet, he had managed to get her into a bear hug, and on top of her, AND turn her face so that she was looking at the sleeping mans face. He had his hair loose from his long pony tail, so his green hair was falling around their faces. At least the lacrima couldn't see what they were actually doing…

"Freed… FREmmmph…" She gasped as he kissed her on the lips. Err, well, technically speaking, he was thinking he was kissing Laxus.

"Oh I'm so glad you liked that kiss Laxus! Would you like another…?" He muttered again, asking her in his sleep.

"N-NOOOO! F-FREED F*CKING WAKE UP!" She screamed at him, pushing him off of her and off of the bed, pulling the sheets along with him.

"Wha…? Oh! Good morning Hesper. I hope you slept well?" He asked her, looking around because he was now on the floor.

"Well, until someone decided to wrap me in a bear hug and get on top of me, sure, I had a great nights sleep." She muttered to him, blushing furiously.

"What? Who would be able to do that?" He asked her, apparently not remembering what just happened due to him being asleep at the time.

"YOU! YOU F*CKING GOT ON T-TOP OF ME THINKING I WAS F*CKING LAXUS!" She yelled at him, her face crimson by now.

"Oh gosh… I-I did? I'm so sorry Hesper… I… I didn't mean to…" He started saying to her as she got up, and grabbed her clothes for the day out of her drawers and slammed the door shut in the bathroom, locking it for good measure.

"Just in case you have another Laxus-is-the-damsel-in-distress dream." She yelled just loud enough for him to hear.

"Hesper, look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" He said getting out of the bed to go and beg her forgiveness at the bathroom door.

"Fine, I forgive you. But only because you kiss really good when you want to." The scarlet girl said, almost passing out from the heat on her face. She didn't hear him after that, only to hear a thump.

"Freed? Are you ok?" Hesper asked, unlocking and opening the door, fully dressed now. She covered her mouth to stifle a laugh because the poor man had passed out from embarrassment.

Also because his first kiss that he had was when he was asleep, and he had it with someone who wasn't Laxus…

o~o~o~o (In A Dance Studio A While Later…)

"Ugh, Miraaaaa… Why'd you make us sign up for this?" Laxus moaned to her while they were waiting for the dance instructor to come to teach them how to waltz.

"Because! You don't want to look like a fool when we are actually on our mission, do you?" The demon smiled back at him, while he just glared a deadly look at her.

Mira and the other girls (minus Hesper, because she was a bit busy that morning trying to wake up Freed…) had signed the group up for a dance class so that they would properly learn how to dance. However, the white haired women already knew how to, due to missions in the past.

"Why wasn't I in that discussion?" Hesper whined.

"Because you and your 'lover' decided to sleep in." Evergreen said, getting a stab back at her from the other day's discussion about the reason why she and Elfman were late.

"Yeah. What took you guys so long to get here anyway?" Lisanna decided to join in.

"Freed passed out." Hesper said, blushing slightly.

"Kyahaha! Did you get a look at her panties or somethin? I got a good look at Lisanna's last night!" Bickslow laughed, while Lisanna elbowed him hard in the chest, blushing slightly.

"I-I just forgot to lock the bathroom door's all…" Lisanna mumbled, while her sister looked at Bickslow with a look of disgust.

"Good morning class! I am Mrs. Tiger." A tall skinny blonde lady (also with a heavy French accent) walked into the dance studio. "I'm going to teach you the basics of waltz today. I will assign partners to the best height. You, white haired miss. Go with the tall knight man." The lady moved Mira to stand next to Bickslow, who wanted to die rather then be with her.

"I swear I didn't do anything! I didn't even know she was in the bathroom…" Bickslow whispered to Mira, while Laxus chuckled, being the only one besides Mira that could hear the terrified man. Mira only stomped on the tall man's foot, really hard.

"Be nice." The lady said, whirring around when she heard Bickslow groan. Mira smiled and waved at her. She turned back around, starring at the rest of the group, which they were standing in a straight line, as was the older lady's directions.

"You and you together." The lady pointed to Hesper and Laxus, who were the next tallest (at least in her eyes, but it was really inaccurate, since Bickslow and Hesper were the tallest guy and girl there…). Hesper glared at the blond man, and he glared right back at her.

"Hmmm… And the white haired boy with the lady with the glasses." She pointed at Evergreen and Elfman. They just looked at her in shock, but other then that they didn't look as pissed as the others.

"And that leaves the nice young lady and the gentleman." The dance instructor put Freed and Lisanna together. They looked the least mad about that, though they didn't 'like' each other, they didn't mind being dance partners.

"Alright. I'm going to play the music and then you do what I show you to do." The French lady said, staring up the music lacrima in the corner of the room. A slow waltz song came on and started playing. "You. Come up so that you can be my temporary partner." She pointed to Bickslow, who slumped his shoulders and walked up to her.

She grabbed his hands, and then in a one-two-three motion, moved her feet in a square, and she made him twirl her every so often. Lisanna tried not to mad, while everyone else repeated her motions with their partner, except Mira, who watched evilly.

"Why did she assign us partners if we already had them?" Hesper grumbled to Laxus, while he twirled her, Mira watching as if she was about to kill her.

"Do I look like I know? Mavis, does Mira really like me that much? She looks like she's about to kill you." Laxus chuckled at the girl in his arms.

"Yeah, she does. Why do you think I put you two together?" Hesper said, smiling shyly at her friend, who only waved back, a look of hidden fury on said Demons face.

"Nice. I think I'll go talk to her then, since the teacher seems preoccupied with Bickslow at the moment." He grinned, twirling her around super hard, and she crashed into the wall, which was made of bricks.

"Shall I have this dance, madam?" Laxus grinned, while Mira looked in horror as her friend spun into the brick wall and crashed into it.

"Laxus! You could have hurt her!" Mira growled at him.

"Ok, so you wanted to kill her watching me dance with her, and now you want to kill me because I came to ask you to practice dancing?" He looked questioningly at her.

"Hmph. Ok, I suppose I'll dance with you then…" She flushed slightly, and they started dancing.

"She stepped on my feet too much anyway." Laxus said as he twirled her, while the Take Over Demon Soul mage giggled.

o~o~o~o

"Why does she have to make Bickslow dance with her?!" Lisanna asked angrily to Freed while she and him watched Bickslow dance with the dance instructor.

"Because he is the tallest one out of all of us, and she is the tallest woman here?" Freed suggested as he heard the woman laugh at one of Bickslows stupid jokes.

"Laxus was right, this class sucks. I'm going to give that woman a piece of my mind." Lisanna said, stomping over to the tall couple.

Freed only shrugged and then heard a crash from behind him. He turned around to see Hesper crash into one of the brick walls. He rushed over to her while the youngest Strauss sibling walked up to the tall instructor.

"Look, Mrs. Tiger, I think you've had your fun." The girl said, shoving her away from Bickslow and grabbing his hands, starting to dance with him.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone DOES care about little old me." Bickslow chuckled, while the smaller girl glared at him, stomping on his foot just as hard as Mira had.

"She wasn't really teaching us anything, so why not step in…" Lisanna said, as she stopped dancing, because the instructor stopped the music before they could dance anymore.

The dance instructor heard the crash and "Get the hell out before I call the police and get you all arrested!" while the group held on to their partners hands (Well Freed carried Hesper out, because she was unconscious) and ran out of the dance studio. So much for the proper dance lesson…

o~o~o~o (Later That Night At The Hotel…)

Hesper and Freed were in their room (the girl on the bed reading and the guy was currently taking a shower) when the pinknette heard a knock on the door. She got up from her comfortable spot on the bed and opened the door.

"Kyahaha! I told you they'd be up still!" Bickslow grinned at Lisanna, who looked a bit mad.

"Hey guys. Whatcha want?" Hesper asked, letting them in the room.

"Me and Bickslow were wondering if you'd like to do some spying on Elf-nii and Evergreen?" The white haired girl asked grinning a second later, following her friend inside the threshold.

"Spying? This late at night?" The pinknette asked, sitting back at the head of the bed, picking up her book.

"It's not that late…"

"Bicks, it almost eleven."

"Don't call me Bicks! It sounds like d*cks…"

"Bickslow! You kiss Lisanna with that mouth!"

"What?! No I don't!" The grown man flushed slightly at that, crossing his arms and seating himself on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah! No he doesn't!" Lisanna did the same motions, sitting on the opposite side of the man.

"Ok, so maybe not yet… But I bet you someday you two will! (I'll get you two together even if it kills me…)" Hesper mumbled, opening up her book, trying to find her spot again.

"What are we talking about here? Bickslow, how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my room!? Even on vacation those rules still apply." Freed said, walking in the room with his rune pajama pants on, not noticing Lisanna was behind him.

"Oh! Hi Freed!" Lisanna waved at the man, drawing the attention on him.

"Hello Lisanna. Isn't it a bit late for you to be up?" He asked.

"Isn't that the same for you?" The younger girl asked him.

"Hesper take too long in the shower… She sings really badly too…" The green haired man mumbled, looking through their drawers to find himself a shirt, since they had company.

"Hey! I'm not deaf you know!" Hesper yelled at him.

"It sounds like it when you sing in the shower…"

"Oh is that why you two were late this morning?" Bickslow asked. "Or is there a different one?" He grinned.

"Freed was having a 'Laxus is my damsel' dream." Hesper barked out a laugh, deciding to tell what really happened.

"Really? That's not a surprise…" Lisanna mumbled, moving next to her friend on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hesper grinned.

"Hey!" The green man yelled, moving to sit beside Bickslow, where Lisanna sat before.

"Heh. But that's not all is it?" Bickslow wiggled his eyebrows underneath his visor, leaning closer toward the girls, who leaned closer toward the headboard.

"W-Well… He wrapped me in a bear hug and got on top of me… and then kissed me…" Hesper blushed scarlet like she had that morning, making it so that her face was becoming hidden in the book she was 'reading'.

"Wow, Freed! I didn't know you could be so naughty! Kyahaha!" The Seith mage laughed, slapping the other man on the back.

"I-I was dreaming though… I-I thought she was Laxus…" Freed blushed the same crimson he had that morning too.

"Ok, well, it's done and over with… Was it a good kiss?!" Lisanna asked her friend, who leaned so far from the girl's creepy smile she fell off the bed.

She sat up and brushed her pajamas off, which consisted of a teal tank top and yellow boxer shorts. "U-Uh… Maybe?"

"Whadda mean, maybe?! There are no maybes when it comes to kissing! Either he was great or he failed horribly!" Bickslow said, bouncing up and down on the bed in his sitting position like a five year old.

"W-Well… Wow, would you look at the time? Come on guys, its time for bed!" Hesper said, sprouting her dragon wings, and picking up Bickslow like a baby and shoving Lisanna off of her bed, tossing them out the door, and shutting it gently after yelling "Goodnight! Sleep well you love birds!"

"He is a good kisser, isn't he?" Lisanna asked after standing up and brushing herself off, heading a door down to their own room.

"I don't know. That or he's super bad at it and she didn't want to say anything." He man laughed as he flung his arm over her shoulder and opened the door after Lisanna unlocked it with her card.

 **AN: End of chapter eight! Have fun reading and reviewing!**

 **~LolGizzmo55 goes off to read and write and think some more!**


	9. Awkward Daze

**AN: Ok! Let's get on with the story shall we? This morning, we look at Evergreen and Elfman! (Cuz I feel like they are being left out, poor souls…) Yeah, well, wait till you see the situation they get themselves into… Kyahaha! ~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter Nine- Awkward Daze…**

"Mind telling me why you two are hugging in bed? Aren't you two always fighting?" Hesper asked randomly to Evergreen and Elfman.

She had wanted to do some spying (because she wasn't going through what she did yesterday morning) so she opened her sliding glass door and activated her fairy wings and flew to their room, which was three rooms down from her's and Freed's. They were still sleeping when she came in, and she had watched them for half an hour (they were actually really cute whilst snuggling), until she blurted out her question.

"Wha…? H-Hesper?! What are you doing here?!" Evergreen yelled, shoving Elfman away from her and putting her glasses back on. "Go back to your room!"

"Aw… But I don't wanna… Freed will attack me again into a bear hug…" She said, sighing dramatically.

"The man can do that?" Elfman yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Apparently, yes." Hesper said bitterly.

"And why couldn't you have gone to like, Bickslow and Lisanna's room?" Evergreen asked her, sitting up and glaring at the girl, but then realized she wasn't there. "Actually, that's not a bad idea Ever-chan! Thanks! Oh yeah, just FYI: Mirajane told me yesterday during dinner that we'd have a girl's day out today!" The girl smiled and waved goodbye (even though she was still invisible), and flew out the sliding glass door, going back in the direction of her room.

"Why'd you push me away? Am I to hot for you?" Elfman asked when the girl left.

"Elfman, think before you speak, please." The woman groaned to him when she took her glasses off and she lay back down in the bed.

"Hmph, fine. But men don't think in the morning…" He grumbled, lying back down next to her.

"See, there you go again with the man stuff! Why the hell do you do that anyway?! It's so annoying…" She grumbled, facing the wall.

"But it's manly to be a man though."

"Well not when you say it in every sentence! And that doesn't even make any sense!"

"Does it?" He grinned, knowing that it would annoy her even more. She turned around and glared at him. "But I don't say it in every sentence! Just to prove it I didn't say it then! Or that manly one… Dang it…" He huffed while she turned around fully to face him.

"Mmhmm. See? You're not very good at not saying man in every sentence. But that's only one of the many flaws you have. Unlike you however, I am pure perfection." She poked his nose.

"No you're not!"

"What do you mean I'm not?!"

"Because you're not manly enough!"

"I don't have to be manly! I'm a woman!"

There argument went on for a while, before Evergreen decided to make him stone with her eyes.

"Don't worry; I'll unfreeze you when we have to leave. For now I'm going to take a nice looong bath…" She laughed evilly, grabbing a fresh pair of day clothes and shutting the bathroom door, leaving the poor man in the same position, but as stone instead of flesh.

*~*~*~* (At The Local Mall…)

"Ugh, why are we here again?" Hesper groaned while she fell into step with the bar maid.

The girls had decided (more like Mirajane had forced them) to have a girls day out, to gather supplies for their masks for the ball. Of course, they could've just used their magic to help make the masks, but the demon wanted them to have a little more 'fun' with this project.

"Because, Hesper-chan, I wanted us to have some fun on this vacation!" The Take Over mage told her.

"Does that mean forcing us to go to the mall to shop for things we don't need?"

"If that means you get to spend time with your girl friends, then yes."

"Why couldn't we just have gone to the spa then?" Evergreen mumbled. "Because that's for the day of the ball. Laxus will do anything for his _girlfriend_ , right Mira-nee?" Lisanna giggled, while getting a glare from the demon and quickly shut her mouth.

"Then we need to do something though then just walk around here aimlessly. My feet are starting to hurt." Evergreen complained, slumping her shoulders.

"Why do you think I wear boots?" Hesper said to her.

"But don't those have heels?" Lisanna questioned.

"Nope."

"So you're really that tall…?" Mirajane asked. Hesper was the tallest of the group, being 5"7'. Mira just barely made it to 5"6'. The other two were only about 5"4', without heels on.

"Yep. My whole family was made of tall people, so I got that trait too…" Hesper drifted off, remembering her family, and the memories that followed that thought.

"Wow. That would mean that you're only two inches shorter than Freed right?" Lisanna asked her, elbowing her arm.

"Wha…? Oh yeah. Whatcha gonna be for the masquerade ball?" The tallest asked the shortest.

"Well, Bickslow gave me the terrible idea to be one of his babies…" Lisanna grumbled, shivering at the thought.

"Are you going to follow through with that?" She grinned, leaning towards the girl.

"N-No… That's just weird! Plus, I don't want to wear those colors on my face!" The youngest Take Over mage stammered out.

"Then whatcha gonna be?"

"W-Well… A cat…"

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Just thought of an animal and asked him about it…"

"You gave him a 'show', didn't you?" Hesper grin got wider at this, and the girl who was blushing deeper.

"N-No! Well… Maybe sorta…"

"Lisanna!" Mira said, staring at her younger sister with wide eyes.

"W-Well, what are you going to be, Hesper-chan?" The youngest girl said to her. Now all the attention was fixed on Hesper, and not on her, thank goodness.

"I'm going to be a dragon, with the help of my wings of course." The girl smirked, while her dragon side briefly made a visit, and then vanished quickly. "Whatcha gonna be, Mira-chan?"

"I'm going to be an angel, and Laxus a devil." The oldest girl smiled.

"Uh, wouldn't it be the opposite?" Evergreen asked.

"Nope… Well, technically yes, but I wanted to have some fun. What are you going to be, Evergreen?"

"I am obviously going to be a fairy." The Fairy mage said matter-of-factly.

"Would Hesper-chan be better at that? Since she had the wings for it? Wouldn't she also be a better spy too?" Lisanna piped up, only to be glared at by the woman.

"Actually, that's a great idea Lisanna! Hesper, you and Evergreen have to switch ideas! Well, Evergreen, you should be Medusa instead. It suits you better." Mira said; an evil glint in her eye.

"Or…" Hesper piped up, "I have a great idea for what you can be, Ever-chan!" She said, also with an evil glint in her eye, and the four of them chatted merrily about their counterparts, and what Saturday was to bring…

*~*~*~* (At The Hotel At The Same Time…)

"Why'd the girls have to leave? Me and Lissy were gonna spy on you guys, Elfman!" Bickslow groaned slamming his face in Laxus's pillow.

"Now, Bickslow, if you don't like it when Lisanna calls you Bicks, then why do you call her Lissy?" Freed said, sitting in a chair, reading his book.

"Wait, you guys spy on us?! So UNMANLY!" Elfman shouted while he glared at the man, crossing his arms while sitting on the bed.

"Well… She likes to be called Lissy though. It beats being called a d*ck every time she says my stupid nickname." Bickslow remarked to the green haired man, and completely ignoring the other guy in the room.

"What the…?! Why are you guys in my room?!" Laxus shouted at them, clad in a towel, just getting out of the shower.

"L-Laxus! We are so sorry! But the girls abandoned us to go to the mall a-and…" Freed stuttered out to his boss, trying to hide his red face with his book.

"Yeah! They completely ditched us to go to the mall and gather supplies for their masks!" Bickslow added in.

"I don't care about them! Why are you guys in here?!" Laxus growled at them, grabbing his clothes and starring at them.

"Because apparently this room is the MAN cave for us!" Elfman shouted.

"Ok… But that doesn't explain why you're in here." He growled, giving them a look.

"Hey! Maybe since the girls ditched us, then why don't we go and spy on them?" Bickslow grinned widely.

"Yeah… Whatever…" Laxus said as he went into the bathroom to change. Then the boys headed out to the local mall to do some spying on their counterparts…

*~*~*~* (Back At The Mall A Little Later…)

"Do we have everything now?" Hesper groaned again, following the leader of the girl's group, which was Mira.

"Yep! Now we can head back to my room and make our masks!" The leader said cheerfully, while the other three groaned.

"I change my mind, Mira-nee; can we go to the spa now? I hear they give a nice back massage…" Her younger sister said, stretching her back.

"Hmmm… Well… I suppose so… But after the mask making!" Mira said excitedly.

"Ever-chan, hit me with your stone eyes now, please!" Hesper groaned.

"I wish I could do that to myself… Mira, carry me…" Evergreen groaned along with her.

"Oh, stop complaining! Look, we are already back at the hotel!" The oldest said, when she opened the door and ran into Laxus, who grinned at her.

"Look who decided to come crawling back to us, guys!" The blond man said, while Mira just glared at him and grabbed his hand, rushing up the stairs, the others not to far behind… Well, actually, they were very far behind, and the girls just collapsed onto the floor.

"Are you girls alright?" Freed asked, being the apparently sympathetic one, kneeling down to look at Hesper questioningly.

"Freed, carry me…" The pinknette groaned. "Mira made us walk around the mall three times…"

"That doesn't sound too bad…"

"It's ten times bigger than the one back at Mongolia."

"Mavis, Really?" Freed asked the girl.

"She ain't lying Freed. Bickslow, be a good 'boyfriend' and carry me too please." Lisanna said, reaching her hands up from her seating position, and looking like a toddler.

"Kyahaha! Alright then! What floor madam?" The tallest asked.

"Floor… Whichever one that our room is on…" She groaned as he picked her up, like a sack of potatoes, and ran up the stairs. "BICKSLOW! NOT LIKE THIS!"

"Kyahaha! You asked for it!"

And then there were four.

"Elfman, pick me up too. Please? I'll freeze you again if you don't." Evergreen threatened, while the beefy man picked her up, (a little scared to be frozen again) exactly like Bickslow had, and he ran up the stairs, following the other couples.

"Again? Did something happen when I left?" Hesper asked grinning, yelling up to the other couple, hearing them shout "SHUT UP!" And giggled.

"Do you want me to pick you up too? I don't think I can, though…" Freed said, eyeing the only girl on the floor.

"What do you mean by that?!" She growled at him. Sure, she was tall, but she wasn't heavy. And he was 5"10', so he was at least three inches taller than her.

"N-Nothing… My shoulders aren't as strong as the other's…"

"Then don't pick me up like that!"

"Oh. Right… Alright then. How about like this?" He picked her up bridal style, while she crossed her arms, glaring at him while he stared up the stairs, following Evergreen and Elfman at a much slower pace then the other couples.

"This is alright, I guess." She said softly. "Better then you looking at my ass while running up the stairs like an idiot." She laughed a bit, while he blushed scarlet as the thought of her ass crossed his mind. Man, he needed to stay away from Bickslow for a while…

 **AN: Hello! Soooo… What did y'all think? I know the title of the chapter doesn't really suit the chapter itself… But whatever… Next one's comin up!**

 **~LolGizzmo55 writes/types some more!**


	10. Rosey Mischief

**AN: WOW! TEN CHAPTERS! I never thought I'd get this far… I don't know how many chapters I'll do… Maybe five more? I don't know so don't count on that… Enjoy! (Btw, some messed up Miraxus to start!)**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter Ten- Rosy Mischief**

"You know, maybe you could be the angel instead…" Mira said to her pretend boyfriend, who was currently watching her make her mask on the bed they were both sitting on.

"Why'd you say that, demon?" Laxus mumbled, transfixed on watching her small, delicate hands as they weaved white and light gray feathers around the edges of her mask.

"Because you can be such a sweetie sometimes. Sometimes though, not when it comes to Hesper…" The woman hummed, sewing on the feathers using her sewing skills.

"Well, she needs to learn that I'm the boss, not her. Just because she beat me that don't mean she's the boss, it just means she can be my body guard now and fawn over me." He grumbled, sitting back against the pillows.

"Have you ever considered that she doesn't want to be the boss?" She asked him, looking at him questioningly.

"Tch." He looked away from her intense baby blue gaze and out the sliding glass doors.

"Hmm… Maybe I was right then to keep you the devil. You sure act like one around her… She knows you're her boss, or else she wouldn't be here right now. She wanted to be part of a family, because she lost all of her family when she was little. She just wants to be loved…" Mira said softly, felling sorry for poor girl, because this big oaf didn't know the first thing about caring about people.

"Well, she just needs to learn her place first. Just like you demon." He grinned, patting her head. She growled, and he removed his hand from her head quickly but slowly.

"I can't believe you! She was only trying to help, and you just rejected her idea like it was terrible! It was great! Way better then yours!" She said to him calmly, glaring at him and setting her pretty mask on her side table and started prowling towards him, like a big cat hunting its prey.

"Hey! Well I'm the boss! And she isn't supposed to suggest ideas unless I say so! And I didn't!" Laxus protested, eyeing the white haired woman strangely. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"APOLOGISE. NOW." She growled, almost in his lap, pointing towards the door.

"What? No! I'll do it tomorrow. You can't tell me what to do! I'm the boss! Especially of you!" He said; their faces inches away from each other.

"Are you sure? Because I see the fear in your eyes." She whispered, smiling at him evilly, and he inched his head a little father away, until it hit the head board behind him, his eyes wide with curiosity (and a little bit of fear too, though he'd never admit that he was scared of her).

"That ain't fear. I'm just wondering why you're so close to me." He chuckled, and grinned right back at her.

"I've been closer to guys I've modeled with. I ain't scared of no one one bit, especially you." She whispered again, their foreheads touching. There was not point in talking out loud if he had sensitive hearing.

"Hmph. You're a clever little devil aren't you? Heh heh, I like a girl with spunk." He chuckled, now their noses were touching. And of course, he had to ruin the almost-kiss with a burp.

"UGH! LAXUS! WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S DESCUSTING!" Mira screamed, backing away quickly, covering her nose.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Stupid f*cking tacos…" Laxus mumbled after covering his mouth with his huge hand.

"Ugh. Get a breath mint… Dear Mavis what were in those things?… Good night." The woman said turning off her lacrima powered lamp on her night stand.

"Way to go, Laxus, way to go…" The man mumbled softly as he went to the bathroom and grabbed his tooth brush, brushing his teeth and heading to bed, Mira staying away as far from him as possible while still staying on the bed.

o~o~o~o

It was the middle of the night, and Lisanna was currently sleeping in the most comfortable place in the world right now. She just didn't know that the heat source that was warming her freezing body was none other then the man who was apparently not the only one who had dreams…

"Bickslow, what are you doing…?" Lisanna groaned softly but then stiffened quickly as she felt him grab her butt and pushed her closer, she blushed a deeper shade of red than Erza's hair, he not letting go of the awkward area.

"Bickslow…?!" She gasped and then yelled. "G-Get… Let go of me!" She said, but apparently he wasn't listening, he was still in dream world.

"You smell good though, Lissy…" He said as he buried his face in her short hair and took a breath. Her blush deepened to a shade of crimson. Thank goodness he was hiding her face from himself and the lacrima in the corner.

"D-Don't call me Lissy… I'll call you Bicks again!" She said, muffled by her face being on his chest. Why was he acting like this? Was he only slightly conscious?

"But you like being called Lissy… I would know; your face blushes… Kyahaha…" He whispered, being a flirt again. (Apparently even in his dreams he thinks he flirts good…)

She looked up at his face when he said that, her face with a look a pure annoyance. She saw that his eyes were open, and they were staring at her, the red rimed with a slight hint of deep pink

"You look so sexy when you're annoyed." He said, trying to be seductive leaning down to kiss her.

"BICKSLOW! WAKE THE HELL UP!" She yelled at him and shoved him off the bed.

"What the…?! Lisanna?! How'd I end up down here? Did I roll of the bed again?" He said with all the pink in his red eyes gone.

"N-No… Wait, again?"

"Yeah. I sometimes fall off the bed at night if I'm not careful. Doesn't everyone?" He asked, looking like a lost boy.

"Uh… N-No… You were being s-seductive to me… And grabbing my ass…" She said, embarrassed, and also amazed that he didn't remember a single thing that just happened.

"That actually happened?! I thought it was a dream! (Best damned dream I've ever had…)" He muttered, looking shocked, but his face wasn't turning red at all though.

"A dream? Wait a second… I sense someone in the room…" Lisanna thought for a second, and turned to face the door. "HESPER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Heh heh… Lisanna… How're doin? Just decided to spice up your night, you know?" Hesper suddenly appeared, her fairy wings shining from the small lamp on the nightstand Lisanna turned on.

"How did you posses me?! You gotta teach me that!" Bickslow said, jumping back up on the bed, Lisanna's face almost purple with rage at the both of them.

"He he! I didn't posses you, Bickslow. I cast my Rosy Mischief spell on you. With my rose wings, I can make anyone a match if I want to, by casting that spell on both of them. It's like a dream, but it's actually happening! I only cast it on you though, just to make Lisanna suffer…" Hesper grinned, and then turned invisible again.

"Why'd you do that though?! What did I ever do to you?!" The Take Over mage whined at the invisible being flying around the room.

"Because you had made fun of Freed and me. So I gave you a taste of how I felt." The two in the room heard the wings mage say, when they saw the sliding glass door open and she left the room… Finally…

"Soooo…" Bickslow said, leaning against the raging girl on the bed next to him. "Did you like it? Cuz I can do it for real you know…" He grinned, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Shut up." Lisanna said, grabbing her pillow and slamming it on his face. So much for it being real love…

o~o~o~o

After practically sprinting away from the hilarious scene, Hesper flew back to her room and lay back in the bed, facing her partner, smiling evilly. For some reason she felt like acting really nasty tonight… But, of course, that was the only problem with using her spells on her rose wings; they sort of backfired back on her…

"Hey, _boyfriend_! How're you this lovely night?" She said, still grinning evilly, watching the sleeping form of Freed stir and open his eye that wasn't hidden from his green hair.

"What do you want Hesper?" He mumbled sitting up from his laying position. She could almost see his dark elixir eye through his hair.

"Why do you hide half your face? It's awfully cute…" The giggly girl said, moving his hair from his face, while he slapped her hand away and slightly turned red in the face.

"Because it's to surprise my enemies with my secondary magic." He said blankly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hmmm… All of the Raijinshuu have eye magic but me… Will you teach me one?" She said flirting with him by poking her chest out a bit, which resulted in a scarlet faced Freed. He obviously wasn't used to this…

"A-Are you alright? Did you go drinking with Bickslow again or something?" He asked, looking away from her figure, which meant he was staring at how little space was in between them… This also meant that he was staring at her chest…

"He he! Nooooope… But do you want to go?" She asked, tilting his head up with her pointer finger. Something was defiantly wrong with her, and the thin rim of pink around her irises defiantly proved that statement.

"Did you take a love potion or something that backfired?" He asked again, batting away her hand from his chin not looking away from her eyes, still trying to figure out what was wrong with her, when her irises lost the pink rim, and she looked at him confused.

"No. Why the hell would I do that? Oh! I know what happened…" She turned that same shade of pink that was in her eyes a moment ago before continuing. "Ok, so I might've put my Rosy Mischief spell on Bickslow, just to mess with Lisanna, and I guess it back fired on me. Damn it! I didn't do anything, right?" She looked at the surprised man beside her, whose blush disappeared immediately.

"Nothing of significance, if that's what you're asking. Now, I believe Laxus said something about going to the beach today?" He said, getting out of bed and searching his drawers for his swim trunks, which Laxus begged him to buy, because nobody wanted to see him in a Speedo, cuz those are gross, and of course he'd do anything for his boss.

"Isn't it winter though? So isn't it too cold for that? And it's also only the middle of the night!"

"Yes… But what Laxus says, we do."

"Why?"

"Because Laxus said to, so we have to! He is our leader, our boss, so we have to do whatever he says, even if it includes swimming in forty degree weather! At night!"

"At least we aren't skinny dipping…" She muttered as she searched her drawers to find her bathing suit.

o~o~o~o (At The Beach Behind The Hotel… Still Being The Middle Of The Night…)

"M-Mira… W-Why are w-we here?! I-Its freezing!" Evergreen said while she stood five feet from the ocean, refusing to go into the water, her arms crossed, freezing in the cold weather with nothing but a green and black bikini.

"B-Because it's f-fun!" Mira chattered back to her, holding her arms close to her chest too, and shivering her ass off in the water. "W-Well, i-it was L-Laxus's i-idea…"

"B-But Mira-n-nee! I want to go back i-inside!" Lisanna whined, huddling next to her sister.

"It's not that cold guys. Seriously? And I'm wearing a bikini too!" Hesper said, crossing her arms and shaking her head, while all the guys but Freed did too.

"Yeah w-well you've got i-issues. We d-don't." Evergreen remarked to her, while sitting down in the slightly damp sand.

"B-Be a M-MAN Evergreen! Come o-on and join u-us!" Elfman said, running to her and picking her up, and then tossed her into the water, creating a huge splash which covered his sisters in water, and Bickslow (being an ass) laughed his well, ass off.

"E-ELFMAN!" His sisters shouted, splashing him with the same amount of force back, Evergreen getting most of the water however, and the Strauss siblings started a splash war, which Bickslow and Hesper joined in, everyone laughing their heads off except Laxus, who was standing in neck deep water, avoiding the splashing from his teammates. Freed was standing a few steps in front of him (because he was shorter than him) shivering his ass off but not showing any signs of weakness.

"Laxus, F-Freed, w-why don't y-you join u-us?" Lisanna asked them who got splashed by Bickslow a few seconds after. "H-Hey! I'm g-gonna g-get you for that, B-Bicks!"

"F-For the last t-time, stop c-calling me B-Bicks! It sounds like d-d*cks!" he shouted at her, splashing her again.

"W-Why do you t-think I said it t-then?" She shouted back at him, splashing him with water again and hiding behind Mira, who only splashed her too.

"Boo." A voice behind Laxus said. He only eyed the water form of Hesper, who was flying around his head, splashing water droplets from herself.

"What?" He growled, wincing slightly as on of her droplets fell near his eye.

"Come on, Mr. Bossy Man, come have some fun!" She dived back into the water, completely disappearing and popping up beside Freed, but her wings were gone, and she was back to normal. He jumped three feet in the air, and flinched when she splashed him with the cold water.

"H-Hesper… That's not f-funny!" He said, shivering still.

"Oh yes it is… You don't have to act like Laxus all the time you know." She said looking curiously at him.

"Y-Yes I d-do. L-Laxus is p-perfect and I h-have to be like h-him if I am to be a w-worthy body g-guard." He chattered, trying to stand back in his position, but Hesper just picked him up like he did to her the other day, and she looked at him dead in the eye.

"You, Mr., are perfect just the way you are. Don't let anybody change how you are, or tell you how to be." She said with all the playfulness leaving her eyes. When he started to blush a little, she sighed and dropped him in the water, creating a small splash.

"Fine. Don't believe me? Just look at our boss over there. You think he's perfect? He would already have every single bad man in this city tied up and hauled to jail. But he hasn't done that yet. He hasn't done anything at all but says how great he is. He just wants to kill them all and leave it at that. Some of them could be innocent though. It's not right, or fair at all to them." She said, knowing that the Lightning Dragon Slayer could hear her. She glared at him, and with a flick of her water wings, resumed splashing the others, as if nothing happened.

"L-Laxus? Is s-she right?" Freed asked, swimming up to his master.

"Tch. What bull sh*t. She just wants attention. She spoke like she's the boss. I'll show her." The bigger man said, grumbling even more while he walked out of the ocean soaking wet except his head. His followers well, following him out of the ocean as well, soaked head to toe, laughing their heads off, chatting (and chattering) merrily and drying off.

"B-But something t-tells me she's at least a little b-bit right, L-Laxus. You do t-tend to not know what's r-right. R-Remember the battle of Fairy T-Tail?" Freed whispered, also knowing his boss could still hear him with his sensitive hearing.

He looked back at his most trusted body guard to glare, and then walked into the hotel, the rest following shortly, Hesper wondering what her punishment will be this time…

 **AN: Ooooo… Suspense… I have no idea why, but I like the fact that Laxus doesn't like Hesper as much as he thought he would. Don't worry, though, she's gonna make it out alive! Maybe… R &R!**

 **~LolGizzmo55 type and thinks more of the mission at hand!**


	11. When You Sneak, You Discover Things

**AN: Ok, so in this chappy, Hesper decides to be a little rebellious and go sneaking into the dark guild… And then she discovers just exactly who she and the others are dealing with…**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter Eleven- When You Sneak, You Discover Things…**

It was pitch black in the bedroom, and Freed was silently sleeping. Well, actually he wasn't, because he felt the girl beside him get out of the very conformable bed. But he was facing her anyway, so he just opened the eye hidden behind his long green hair. She didn't notice he was awake, but she silently said "Requipt: Fairy Wings" and there her dark silhouette disappeared.

He saw the glass door open, and knew exactly what she was doing then. He jumped up and ran to them, looking and searching out on the small balcony for her even though it was pointless. She had rebelled against her boss (again) and went to the dark guild to investigate. And he had let her do it. He was so dead if… IF Laxus found out. He smiled to himself and went back to bed. He knew she would be careful, and she better be, or else they wouldn't be able to do their job if she didn't.

o~o~o~o (At The Dark Guild, Démon du feu…)

"Oi, Genevieve, 'and me another beer, wouldja, lov?" A young man in a dark blue cape said, his white teeth gleaming, his deep gold eyes glaring at the older man beside him, who was chugging beer as if his life depended on it, because it kinda did.

"Of course, sweetie." The pretty bar maid smiled and handed him one. He was challenging the man beside him to a chugging contest, and the one who lost would get the wrath of the master, otherwise known as that man who suffered the wrath was dead.

"I-I give *hic* up, Percy… I can't *hic* drink no more…" The man besides the teal haired man said, and the man fell to the ground, past out from all of his drinking.

"Genevieve, darlin', wouldja take 'im to my Pop? He needs to learn to not challenge me, the unbeatable drinker!" Percy held his arms up to the high ceiling, where currently an invisible Hesper was clasping her hand over her mouth to keep from bursting into tears and screaming.

 _How is he alive?! I saw him dead! Juvia killed him by drowning him! She told me herself! Was it a lie to keep me away from him? Maybe she was saving me from seeing his fate… Well, it didn't work out to well… And P-Pop?! Dad's here too?! So is mom alive too?_ She thought to herself, flying in circles, thinking of possible solutions to the situations.

"I 'ave to get home now, my lovelies. Tell Pop I said night! Send him my love!" Percy said loudly as he stumbled out the door, the other people in the guild saying goodbye. Most were drinking and putting on bets on card games they were wasn't more unusual then Hesper's guild at home, though in the bar of it, the unconscious man was dragged by some beefy guys to the corner with some sort of dart board on it.

"Heh heh, Nighty night newbie! You know not to challenge the master's son, and now you're gonna get it." One of the men said, and took some knifes out of thin air and stabbed the unconscious man's clothes with it, pinning him to the wall.

"Oi, Master Claudius! We got another one for you to target practice with! Have fun!" The two men stepped back to let their master through. Then appeared a man with deep green eyes, and teal hair, the same as his son, but instead of having it long like his son's, he had it cut military style to look more professional. He also wore the same deep blue cape and smirk like he owned the place… Except this time he did…

"Ah, wonderful, wonderful! I needed to work on my target practice! It's been awhile… Who do we have here?" The man gruffly asked, staring at the old man.

"He's the old man that joined a week ago. So sad he can't live any longer… Ha!" The man said, standing back by Genevieve, grinning at her like a madman.

"Ah, yes, him. Well, I'm sorry to say this, but… You have five seconds before you die." The master laughed at the unconscious man, and launched the first knife. It landed next to his head, way to close to his face for Hesper's liking. "One."

He launched the second closer on the other side, nicking his ear. The old man started to bleed from the nicked spot. "Two." He launched the third one in the man's arm, blood slowly trickling down the wall, where other stains were. "Three."

"Four." Claudius said when the fourth one hit the man's other arm. The old man finally woke up, and realized where he was. He screamed when he saw the blood from both his arms.

"Please! Stop! I beg of you! Please! I won't challenge him ever again! I swear!" The man screamed, tears of pain falling down his withered cheeks.

"Five." The master said, launching the last knife into the mans chest, and the old man on the wall died screaming, his head hanging lower then when he was asleep. "And the demon's fire has killed once more." He said smirking, walking away as if he hadn't done anything but take five steps out into the group of evil people.

Hesper couldn't believe she just watched her father kill an innocent man (or he wasn't innocent because he had been part of the dark guild, but still…). She rushed out the open window in the high ceiling, and rushed back to her hotel room, her mind forcing her to re-watch the old man's death over and over again. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep after this ever again.

 **AN: Hey… I shall explain why her brother is still alive in a later chapter. I know this chapter is short and depressing to read, but the next one will be long and funny! I promise!**

 **~LolGizzmo55 signs off to type more and think of funny plot movements!**


	12. Fizzes and Bangs

**AN: Ok, so in this chapter, the couples go out to a dinner… Again… But this time it's a very fancy one, so everybody's dressed up all nice and fancy… Also Laxus figures out what Hesper discovered the night/early morning before… Uh oh… Kyahaha!**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter Twelve- Fizzes and Bangs**

"Mira-nee, will you help me with my dress please?" Lisanna asked her older sister, who was currently helping herself get into her own dress. The group had decided to go to the local restaurant, which had high reviews for being the fanciest in the country. So, of course for matchmakers like Mira and Hesper, they had to go to try to get Lisanna and Bickslow, and Elfman and Evergreen together there of all the other places they could've gone.

"Give me a second, would you? I'm trying to get my dress on too…" Mira said as she reached for the bow in the back of her dress.

"Ever-chan, what's this thing?!" Hesper said, holding up the corset Evergreen had lent to her for the night.

"That, Hesper-chan, is a corset." Lisanna said, while Mira finally got into her dress and was helping her into her own.

"Oh. What do I do with it?" The pinknette said worriedly, because the other three were almost fully dressed, and she barely got out of her normal outfit.

"Oh my Mavis, weren't you watching us?!" Evergreen yelled at her.

"Well, I've never been to such a fancy restaurant that I needed to wear one of these… Corset thingies underneath my dress!" The girl said embarrassed.

"Here, you put it on like this…" Mira said and she got the tall girl to put her arms up and shimmied on the corset, then proceeded to tighten the thing till Hesper almost turned blue.

"H-How do y-you breathe in these things?! It's too tight!" the shy girl gasped out, loosening the death trap around her chest.

"Well, you need to wear one for the ball as well, because you can't just not wear anything underneath." Evergreen said, helping her into her dress.

"Yes I can…" Hesper mumbled as the dress went over her head and snuggly fit around her. At least she didn't need to borrow her dress or shoes from the smaller girls… "Come on! The boys are waiting for us! If we don't leave now we'll never go!"

"Fine, fine. Just put some make up on yourself at least, ok Hesper-chan?" Mira said while putting on her own lipstick.

"Yeah, how come you never wear make up Hesper?" Lisanna asked as she put on her eye shadow.

"Cuz… it's a waste of time." Hesper mumbled. "I'll just go to the restaurant and wait for you people with the guys, ok?" She said as she opened the door to Mira and Laxus's room and left, the other girls looking at each other with a bit of shock.

o~o~o~o (At The Restaurant…)

"Hesper! Is it just you? Where are the other girls?" Bickslow laughed at the girl who looked absolutely miserable and angry in the soft pink dress that went to her knees. She wasn't at the laughing man though; she was still thinking about what happened last night.

"The other girls are coming right after me. Right about… Now." The shy girl pointed at the entrance to the restaurant, the other three girls walking through it.

Lisanna wore a deep blue strapless dress that brushed the floor; Mira wore a mint colored dress with one shoulder strap that also went to the floor, though her's had a light mint bow in the middle of the back, and Evergreen had a deep green strapless dress that touched the floor with a purple bow in the middle as well.

And cue the guys' jaws falling to the floor at their designated women. Of course, Hesper just crossed her arms, because Freed didn't get that reaction when he looked at her. Then again, she didn't mind that much.

"Can't we eat now? I'm starving." She grumbled, copying the other girls and slipping her arm through Freed's, and they all followed the waiter that was waiting with them to go sit down and order their dinner.

"So… How is everybody's week going so far? We only have two more days till Saturday's ball! Oh I'm so excited!" Mira said, looking at the awkward group with a smiling face.

"Awesome! Though Hesper here decided to make me seduce Lisanna with a spell of her's… Though it wasn't that bad, right Lissy? Kyahaha!" Bickslow grinned wide at the shrinking girl beside him, her face blushing deeply.

"Hesper-chan! Why'd you do that?" Mira looked at her friend with a look of shock on her face.

"I don't know, just cuz I didn't want Freed to wrap me in a bear hug and kiss me again." The pinknette looked at her partner smirking a little, while he blushed the same color as Lisanna.

"Woah, nice going Freed! Didn't think of you to be that kind of guy!" Bickslow said, grinning and laughing along with Hesper. He remembered the girl telling him that when his seducing situation happened, and he wanted to just rub it into his friends face.

"I-I was dreaming!" An embarrassed Freed squeaked out, looking at his boss for help.

"Yeah… Uh huh… Keep telling yourself that Freed." Lisanna said, getting out of her embarrassed funk and giggling along with her fake boyfriend.

"I was! I was dreaming about Laxus! Oh Mavis I did not just say that…" He said while he hid his face in his menu and turning a shade of purple he was so embarrassed. The blond man looked at his body guard with a look of shock and sort-of disgust.

"Ugh… Tell me that isn't true Hesper…" He groaned out looking at his own menu, while Mira looked between the two men.

"Uhm… I don't think he was lying … Sorry…" The girl said, looking down at her menu, wishing this awkward moment would be over.

"So did he have a manly dream?" Elfman asked, also looking between the two men like his sister. Everyone groaned and Evergreen called out to their waiter so they could order their food.

After they were done ordering, they all were quiet again.

"Uhm… Soooo…" Mira tried to think of something before someone (aka, her brother) said something stupid again.

"I went and snuck out last night!" Hesper blurted out, shocking everyone from the sudden out burst of the shy girl.

"Where did you go?" Laxus growled, already knowing the answer.

"T-The dark guild… I saw Percy… And Dad… Those awful people…" She mumbled, looking at the food that magically showed up. The restaurant was known for getting their orders in really fast, so that the food would magically appear.

"Who's Percy?" Evergreen asked. Apparently when Elfman was around she acted just as stupid as him…

"My supposed 'dead' brother. But I saw him last night at the dark guild. Also my dad is the master of it." She said bitterly, picking up her eating utensils and began cutting up her food.

"So… Your family is unmanly?" Elfman said, looking at her to see if he was right.

"No, they're just evil. I think that's where he disappeared to every single time he left. And probably that's why Percy joined the guild too, because Dad was the master! Those bastereds…" She said bitterly, eating her food that was really delicious actually.

"You… Went to sneak out into their guild after I told you not to?!" Laxus growled quietly, remembering he was in a very fancy restaurant that would kick them out at the slightest disturbance.

"Y-Yes…" Hesper said quietly, looking at her boss with fear.

She felt electricity go throughout her body, even though Laxus sat across from her and could not touch her from his position. She shuttered from the lightning, twitching with every second passing by from then on very violently. She had to cover her mouth from screaming from the pain, with tears starting in her eyes. Freed looked at her worriedly.

"L-Laxus… Shouldn't you stop now? She's had enough pain." The Rune mage glared at his boss, knowing that he would flip to him next.

"Shut up. She need's to know not to rebel against me! I'm your boss, and you do what I say. Got it?" The Lightning Dragon Slayer said to Freed then Hesper, who nodded while still being electrocuted, her hair starting to stand by itself.

"Laxus! Stop it! NOW." Mira growled at him, tugging his hand from his pointing position from underneath the table and smacking him in the face when he shocked her because he was using all his concentration on putting Hesper in pain without killing her.

He growled right back at her, anger making his face turn red, and tried to move his other hand to electrocute the tall girl across from him, but Elfman stopped him before he could do so, which ended up making him get electrocuted instead.

"That was UNMANLY!" The Take Over sibling roared, making heads turn.

"Shhh! Elf-nii! We're in a restaurant! Shut up!" Lisanna hushed her older brother, who in turn looked down at his food, resuming eating as if he didn't say anything, and the heads that turned moved back to their normal conversations.

"L-Laxus, why would you think I would want to be the boss?" Hesper asked the furious man across from her.

"Because you keep doing what I tell you not to do. You are so hard to control! You tell the others what to do!" He growled at her, which made her shiver.

"Laxus, I don't do anything unless one; you tell me to, or two; it prevents us from being killed in the process. And I don't think any of us would want to be killed." She said, while flatting her hot pink hair back against her scalp.

"So you think that sneaking into the dark guild is a good idea?!" The leader growled again.

"N-No… But I did figure out they are a lot like our guild, except they kill new members that do things wrong…" She shuttered at the thought of the old man dying by her father's hands.

"Woah, they kill people of their own guild?! That ain't funny! That's no where near what we do!" Bickslow said, looking at the Requipt Wing mage with a hurt expression, though you couldn't see, because his visor was on.

"No! What I meant was that they are just as loud and rowdy as ours! The fact that they kill people is terrible! I watched an old man die by my father's hands!" The girl cried out, trying to hold back tears.

Everyone was silent then, and they ate the dessert that appeared before them. They all felt bad for the girl whose family were murderers, except Laxus, who continued to question her.

"How do we know you aren't leading us into a trap?" He questioned her.

"Because do you see me killing innocent people on the streets?" Hesper asked him back, looking like she was about to burst out laughing at the stupid comment he just made.

"He does kinda have a point, Hesper-chan…" Lisanna said quietly, looking at her, wondering what was so funny. "I mean, what if you were working for them and killed us all in our sleep?"

"Oh trust me; I would have done so already if I was working for them. I don't love my family the way I used to anymore, now that I know them a little better about them." She said bitterly, picking at her chocolate cake and putting a small fork full in her mouth. She was a chocoholic, so even in tough and awkward situations like this, she still ate dessert.

"…Well then. Alright, I think that's enough to talk about for one night yes? Let's go shall we?" Freed said, getting an approving nod from his leader, which then everyone in the group of eight got up and Laxus left all the jewels needed to pay for the meal on the table.

Mira went over to Hesper and whispered in her ear; "Don't worry, I still trust you, even if the other's don't. Though we do need to hurry up and get the two couples together, don't we?" She asked, while the pinknette barked out a laugh as they went into the cold, crisp air of the night.

o~o~o~o (A Few Minutes Of Walking In Silence Later…)

Lisanna was freezing, again. And of course she got the guy who had no clue as to how to treat his lady. All the other girls (except Hesper, the girl who was tougher than her own partner) had their partner's coats on, and here she was, shivering her ass off because Bickslow was too busy looking up at the night sky.

She was pissed at him, because he wasn't even trying to act like a couple with her! Not that she minded that, but it was kinda mean that he wasn't even holding her hands, which both were freezing. Why couldn't the stupid dark guild celebrate spring again instead, like everywhere else?

"B-Bickslow? Can I b-borrow your c-coat?" She asked him, her teeth chattering.

"Nope." He said automatically to her, which had taken her aback. He was still staring up at the sky, which stars filled the dark purple space above them.

"W-What? Why n-not?!" She said, stepping in front of him, moving her already crossed arms closer to her chest, still shivering.

"Because… Ain't it pretty up there?" He said with a dreamy look to his eyes, walking around the petite girl.

"M-Mira-nee, B-Bickslow b-broken! What d-do I d-do?" She yelled over to her sister, who laughed.

"Lisanna, he's not broken. He's just being affected by the starry sky. Aren't you?" Her sister giggled, watching as her fake boyfriend was looking up at the sky too.

"W-Well… It is p-pretty… B-But I'm still c-cold!" She said, looking up at the sky with them.

"Suck it up and deal with it then!" Hesper shouted over to her, while Freed glared at his partner with a disapproving glance.

"Hesper, that was rude." He said.

"Yeah, but why haven't you given me your coat yet?" She asked him.

"Because it's cold…" He said, while he looked down at the ground, blushing slightly.

"See, Lisanna? Bickslow's probably just cold." She said, smirking while looking at the tallest man in the group.

"Hey! I ain't cold!" Bickslow said, snapping out of looking at the sky and glaring at Hesper.

"T-Then why won't you g-give me your c-coat?" Lisanna asked.

"Cuz… Oh come here!" He said, picking her up and stuffing her in his long coat. He was holding her bridal style inside the coat, so her head was peaking through the big neck hole. She was facing his hidden face, and he smirked, looking back up at the sky.

"B-Bickslow!" Lisanna said, blushing, holding him around his neck.

"Are you still cold?" He asked her questioningly, looking down at her.

"No… Thank you…" She whispered, reaching up and moving his visor up so she could kiss his cheek, which warmed at the touch of her lips.

"You're welcome… Kyahaha!" He whispered, and then laughed, his head tossing up, which closed his visor over his face and resumed looking up at the starry night's sky.

 **AN: Yay! I love Lisanna and Bickslow; they are two of my favorite characters! I really wanted to add the scene at the end, because it just looked so cute in my mind! R &R!**

 **~LolGizzmo55 will make more cute scenes in the chapter ahead!**


	13. Love is Weird

**AN: Wow… This is just a filler chapter full of fluffy cuteness… Or manliness in Elfman's case… Enjoy! (And this is Friday, so one more day before the ball!)**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter Thirteen- Love is Weird…**

"Hey Freed…" Hesper asked the man while he sat on the bed, reading a book about runes that he lent from Levy.

"Yes, Hesper…?"

"Do I really sound terrible when I sing?" the pinknette asked him. She was lying in the middle of the bed so that her head hung off of it, and her short hot pink hair tried to touch the ground, but failed because it was so short.

"Yes…? I don't know, but the shower makes you sound terrible." He said, turning a page of his (Levy's) book.

"Do you mind if I sing now then?" She asked him, her cheeks getting red, but not from the blood rushing to them.

"Yes, I would mind."

"What do you mean?!" She sat up, looking at him, the blood rushing back to her body, away from her head, so she saw spots in her vision for a split second.

"I mean that I am reading an important book, so I need to concentrate on it, not to your silly singing voice." He said simply, not looking away from his book.

"T-that hurt Freed…" She said, pretending to tear up and start crying, while the green haired man frantically thought of something to say.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to say that! Stop crying!" He poked her arm, which resulted in her sprouting more fake tears.

"You're so MEAN Freed! What kind of man are you?!" She 'sobbed', putting her face in her hands, smirking in them.

"W-Well… I hope a normal one…?"

"So will you let me sing?" She said, her face coming out of her hands clear of any 'tears' that weren't really there in the first place.

"W-Well… I suppose so…" He said, looking a little shocked at how quickly she recovered.

"Ok! What do you want to hear?"

"Anything that isn't loud." He spoke, crawling back to his spot before she pulled him into a hug. He ended up being in her lap with a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Would you rather have me in your lap instead?" She asked him with a smirk on her face.

"I-I guess…"

"Ok!" She said, and somehow, they had switched positions.

"Sing already if you're going to…" He mumbled, blushing the color of scarlet.

"Hmmm… Ok… How about…" She thought for a moment before starting to sing quietly. "What will we do when we get old? Will we walk down the same road? Will you be there by my side? Standing strong as the waves roll over …"

"You sing really nicely… Can you sing some more?" He asked her, while she blushed a shade of crimson at his words.

"S-Sure…" She said, and thought for a minute before singing some more.

They had continued sitting like that in the center of the big bed, and he listened to her sweet, wonderful singing voice, until the two finally fell asleep in the same position, Freed's hair falling loose from his pony tail again and covering their faces.

o~o~o~o

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Their own yells filled Elfman's and Evergreen's ears. They had got into yet another argument over nothing… Oh boy…

After they had both yelled at each other, they both recoiled, and then glanced to the lacrima in the corner, which was still there, recording everything they were doing. They could blow their covers if they continued to stare, so they resumed glaring at each other like five year olds, and Elfman sat on the bed, his huge arms crossed.

"Why do I even have to be paired with you in the first place? I hate you. You never listen to the manly things I say." He grumbled, staring down at the floor.

"I… You hate me? Why? I haven't done anything!" She said to him, a little hurt by his words. "And who said I didn't listen?" She crouched in front of him on the floor so that she could see his face.

"I did. Because…" He mumbled, looking away from her.

"Because…? Why?" She said, and she got up on the bed next to him, while he turned to face the other direction, his arms still crossed.

"Because you're not manly."

"For the last time, I don't have to be manly! I'm a fairy for Mavis sake!" She grumbled angrily, but even as she said it, she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his bare back.

"Hmph. Ok… But I thought Hesper was a one?" He said, turning his head to look at her, when her face turned a bit dark.

"Well, yes… She is one, but she doesn't have the elegance of one. I however, do." She said, removing herself from her own hug, and pointed this out to the man.

"So… If you guys had a baby, then it would be a true manly fairy?" He asked her with a look of curiosity on his face, only for it to be slapped away from Ever's hand slapping his face.  
"That's not physically possible you idiot! Girls with other girls don't have babies! Well, they can adopt one, but still… That's not my point! I'm the much prettier one and more elegant one too!" She shouted at him, beginning to be a little frustrated with his stupidity.

"I guess you are… I mean, to me you are so…" He whispered to himself, which she heard. She blushed a shade of scarlet when she heard this, and she went back to hugging him, which then he turned around and hugged her back.

He moved her into his lap and looked down at her, which then she tried hiding her face from him. He gently took his pointer finger and thumb and moved her face to look at his. He then leaned down and kissed her, and she tipped her face a little to deepen it. They stopped after a while, and they laid down and curled up, falling asleep in each other's arms. The weird thing is that neither of them remembered what they were arguing about in the first place…

o~o~o~o

Laxus was doing nothing in particular, just lying in his bed, arms crossed and eyes closed, when Mirajane came in the room from the bathroom, skipping with joy over to the bed in her pajamas, which consisted of a deep red tank top and matching pajama pants.

"I'm soooo excited for tomorrow!" She giggled, lying on top of Laxus sideways, so that her head rested on his chest, and her delicate feet where hanging off the bed.

"Oh yeah…? What's tomorrow?" He asked, opening one of his eyes, playing stupid just for her entertainment.

"The ball silly! I can't wait to get some Elfgreen and Bixanna babies! And maybe even a Freper one too!" She squealed, poking his nose, which made him open the other eye.

"A Freper? What the f*ck is that?" He asked the overly excited women, who smiled and moved so that she was straddling him, and their face's were a few inches away from each other.

"Hehe! It's when a Freed and a Hesper have a baby!" She said, poking his chest.

"Wouldn't it be better if you called it a Fresper? Then it doesn't really sound like creeper…" He said, closing his eyes again, while she began to trace his abs. _Is she just doing this for the lacrima…? Or is she just doing this because she wants to? Either way I kinda like it. Well, it's not everyday a hot model sits on top of you and randomly traces your abs…_ He thought to himself, smirking.

"Well, either way it kinda sounds like creeper anyway… Maybe a Hesped? Does that sound any better?" She asked him, knowing that he liked what she was doing, so she stopped, leaning a little bit forward, so that her face was inches from his.

"Look, why are we talking about this? Who cares? And why'd you stop?" He muttered, knowing she was close to his face because he felt her breath on his neck.

"Because I'm the official matchmaker! And so I do care! And I stopped because I knew you would stop listening when I do that!" She said, blushing a bit, while he opened one of his eyes again.

"So why'd you start doing that in the first place if you knew I'd stop listening?" He grinned, opening the other eye again, hoping he had stumped her.

"Because I didn't want you to steal my great matchmaking ideas of course!" She said confidently, smirking right back at him leaning closer to his face. _If he burps again I'm going to kill him… Mavis we are close… Well, now or never…_ She thought and closed her eyes, then felt herself being shoved of the warm mass she was currently on, and she snapped her eyes open, fury in them.

"Nighty night! You were about to fall asleep there, so it's time to sleep…" He yawned, and turned out his lamp.

She couldn't believe him. She was so f*cking close and he just bypassed her like she was the wind in his face. She flipped over, because some how he managed to turn her so that she was facing the wall, and growled in his face, a face of which was snoring loudly already.

 _I am so dead in the morning_ … Laxus grinned to himself as he turned to face the closed off doors to the deep blue ocean, falling asleep for real.

o~o~o~o

"I'm soooo bored…" Bickslow said while slamming his head on the bed for the umpteenth time, of which Lisanna was sitting with her knees up reading a book. She glanced over to him, and flicked her book so then it fell onto the floor with a dull thud.

"Me too. Whatcha wanna do?" She asked him, while crawling over to him, resuming her knees-in-front position and hugged them.

"Can I bring out the babies? Please?" He begged her with pleading eyes, sitting up in the criss-cross-applesauce position.

"Sadly, no. Mira said that unless we want to be identified very quickly, don't bring out the babies till we go tomorrow. Maybe we could go and fly?" She asked him, looking out on the dark beach, which no one was on.

"Mmm… Nah. I don't have anything to 'fly' with. We could go drinking…" He grinned at her.

"No. We need to be alert for tomorrow." She sighed.

"Damn it. Stupid rules…" He frowned, crossing his arms.

She stared at him for a minute. "Bickslow, why do guys only wear boxers for pajamas?" She asked him, staring at his chest and flushed a little.

"Kyahaha! That's just because it gets hot. Also, if I have a girl sleeping over…" he chuckled, and she flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"O-Oh…" She stammered out.

"Kyahaha! You just wanna stare at each other then?" he grinned, and she tried hiding her face in between her knees.

He just continued grinning and staring at her. Her pajamas consisted of a light blue long sleeve shirt, and dark blue boxer shorts, ironically.

"Why do you wear boxer shorts?" He asked looking at her questioningly, still with the grin plastered on his face.

"Because… They're comfortable…" She whispered, peaking through her knees at him.

He crawled close to her, and she moved her head out from being behind her knees, a questioning look on her face. The Seith mage and the Take Over mage then touched noses, and Lisanna almost couldn't blush anymore red.

"W-What…?" She stuttered, when he moved his face and kissed her lips. She hesitated as to what to do for a few seconds, and then melted into it. Eventually their tongues felt each other, and then she broke the kiss. "U-Uhm… Well, good night!" She squeaked, and slipped into the covers and turned off her lamp.

"Kyahaha! Night, Lissy." He chuckled, and turned off his lamp, and held her close to him, and she let him, not wanting him to let go.

o~o~o~o

 _Love is… Strange. It makes you fall, and it makes you stand strong too. You might not even like it at first, but then, over time, you learn love is… Weird. But good too._

 **AN: Kehehe! I LOVE this chapter! It's soooo cute and fluffy and adorable! Keep reading! And I'll keep typing!**

 **~LolGizzmo55 goes to type about the ball now!**


	14. The Start of Something

**AN: Ok… So this won't be the last chapter, but it's so close… So enjoy it while it lasts! Ok lets get started shall we?**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter Fourteen- The Start of Something…**

"Are you sure about this?" Evergreen questioned the three girls who were giggling madly about the future events that were going to happen. As soon as the girls woke up they all went to Laxus's and Mirajane's room, and kicked the former out in order to get ready. That left them the whole day to get ready for the evening's ball, which Mira had explained "We NEED that whole time to get ready" to the sulking man she kicked out of his own hotel room, while Mira gave him his suit after opening the door and slamming it again.

"Yes Ever-chan! You're starting to look absolutely beautiful!" Hesper squealed while curling the Fairy mages long brown hair.

"That's what I'm afraid of… What I'm more beautiful than Laxus!" She said, an exasperated look to her face while she fanned herself with her fan she had with her all the time.

"Ever, you can't be more beautiful than Laxus. He would be handsome, not pretty or beautiful." Mira laughed, while she helped Lisanna paint the younger girls nails.

"True… But still… What if I surpass him?! It's impossible though, but I am still the most gorgeous fairy in the world!" She started to talk to herself, while Hesper rolled her eyes and continued to curl her hair.

"So… Ever… What is Elfman going to be?" Lisanna asked the mumbling woman.

"Hmm? Oh, he's going to be a beast." She said, flipping her hair, which caused Hesper to burn herself. The latter hissed, and bit back a cry, but continued to curl the woman's hair.

"So original…" Mira mumbled, which all the girls giggled.

"Well, what else would you expect him to be? He doesn't have much of a choice…" Hesper said, looking up from inspecting the burn on her arm.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… So what are you and Freed going to do while we act like guests?" Mira asked the girl, wiggling her eyebrows, while she moved to paint Lisanna's toe nails.

"Well, Laxus has finally has agreed to let us be the sneakers, so we are going to look around to see whose who and stuffs, and also do some sneak attacks!" She said moving her hands to do a chopping motion, and moved on from curling Ever's hair to painting her own nails.

"Are you two gonna do anything else while you two are in the shadows?" Lisanna winked at her, which then Hesper blushed.

"N-No… I don't think so… What about you and Bickslow?" She smirked back at the Take Over mage.

"Uhm… Acting like a couple at a party… Duh…" Lisanna shrugged, but Hesper saw the blush starting on her cheeks.

"So you two aren't going to kiss or anything, are you? I honestly don't know why you like him so much… He's creepy. Trust me, I've know him since forever." Evergreen shivered, painting her nails as well.

"Well, maybe… He kissed me last night so…" The youngest girl blushed more.

"HE DID?!" The other three stared at the girl with dumbfounded expressions on their faces, not expecting the man who acted like such a child to be forward with the younger girl. Then again, rumor had it that he slept around a lot, so…

"What about you, Mirajane? Have you and Laxus kissed yet?" Lisanna asked quickly to her older sister, desperate to get the attention off of her.

"Uhm, well… No… But we almost have… Twice." Mira sighed, looking a bit sad.

"Twice? Man, what did he do the first time?" Hesper asked her switching her 'paintbrush' to her other hand and painted her nails.

"He burped in my face…" She grumbled.

"Cockblocker…" Lisanna mumbled, which resulted in Hesper barking out a laugh and Evergreen glaring at her.

"I-It wasn't going to go that far!" Mira protested, which made the pinknette laugh even more and Evergreen starting to explain to Hesper the rules of insulting Laxus, which the Requipt Wings mage just ignored and made a dead serious face, looking Mira dead in the eyes, which was kinda dangerous given her distressed state…

"Mira, Laxus is just probably uncomfortable with relationships. He's used to well… you know…" Hesper looked at Ever with an uncertain look.

"I even heard he's even gone off with Cana a few times…" Lisanna mumbled, which made Mira burst into tears, and regretting on saying that, went to her over reactive older sister to comfort her.

"So he just wants to screw with me and then leave me in the dust? What a jerk!" The oldest girl sobbed, her newly put on makeup running.

"No. Laxus would never do that to you. I know he wouldn't. I see the way he looks at you. He likes you. I know because when I took out my rose wings a couple of months ago…" Hesper flashed her rosy-feathered wings for a few seconds. "… I saw you two were the same shade of deep yellow." She finished, looking at Mira, hoping she would understand.

"O-Ok… But how come he keeps avoiding me when we are so close to kissing?!" Mira had stopped crying, but a tear leaked out, making her eyeliner run too.

"He is probably scared." Lisanna said, and just at that moment the man in question opened the door, almost not expecting the girls to be half naked and their room a mess, full of makeup and other girly things, scaring and surprising the girls in the room; they had let out a squeak and quickly covered themselves up.

"What do you want?" Hesper growled, standing in front of Mira to cover the well… Not so pretty-looking-right-this-second woman. "Why do you keep hurting my friend? Leave her alone." She looked at him like she wanted him dead, which at the moment, she did.

"Scared? Me? Tch. Yeah right. The burp was an accident. Last night… Well… Ok, so maybe I wanted to wait for the 'perfect' moment or whatever…" He mumbled, which Hesper didn't believe, and so her dragon wings appeared and she went up and tried punching him, but he moved before she could, and she hit the door instead, and recoiling because she had just punched solid metal which looked like wood.

"Really? Cana? Ok, so once. I was stupid and young. But that's it. And you," he pointed at Mira, who recoiled her body. She really looked pissed and kinda scared, like he would hurt her. "You are far more amazing than any girl I've ever seen. So you don't need to worry about me screwing around anymore. I'm yours. So let's get ready for this f*cking ball, kill some people, and then go home." He said, and he left the room, heading into the bathroom and slamming the door.

All the girls just looked dumbfounded, and quickly reapplied Mira's makeup before finishing their own.

*~*~*~* (In Bickslow's Room, While 'Getting Ready'…)

"Kyahaha! What do you suppose the girlies are doin right now?" Bickslow asked, laughing as he poked Elfman in his big chest, and the bigger man shoving the taller one off of his own bed.

"They are probably getting ready for the ball tonight, I saw Hesper go there this morning." Freed said in his signature monotone voice.

"Tch. Yeah. You know I can hear what they're saying right?" Laxus said, walking in with his suit, which he had asked Mira for earlier (before the 'incident' in the above scene) and he set it on the bed, as far away as possible from the two wild men.

"Well, what are they saying? How MANLY we are?" Elfman said loudly while flexing, which resulted in the three men shushing him while Laxus listened to the four girls in the room next door.

"No, but they're saying how you're going to be a beast for the ball. Seriously? Could you not be more obvious?" Laxus grumbled at the white haired man, who looked down at his giant fists in his lap.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything manly…" He started to say, when he was shushed by the men again.

Laxus pressed his ear against the wall again in order to listen some more. They had started talking about Hesper and Freed…

"What are they saying now boss? Kyahaha!" Bickslow laughed his signature laugh, while his mouth opened to show his guild mark.

"Freed, what are you two going to do in the shadows, hmm?" Laxus barked out a laugh at his newest member's stupidity.

"N-Nothing but spy… I swear Bickslow if you don't stop and shut up right now…!" Freed began to yell at the man who was acting out a make out scene by turning around and wrapping his hands around himself, so that it looked like he was making out with himself…

"Shhh! Guys, I'm trying to listen!" Laxus growled at his bodyguards that shut their mouths and then pressed their own ears against the wall as well. Then Laxus's face turned a deep red at hearing the girls talk about him.

"What is it Laxus? Are you alright?!" Freed asked, jumping at seeing his master turn red, which never happened.

"Well, I'll go and show them that I ain't like that at all…" He grumbled, the other three looking at each other with questioning faces while he went to confront the girls. After about five minutes of yelling from the other side, and the sound of someone punching a door?, the guys decided to start getting ready before they ran out of time, and before Laxus could throw his fury on them…

But then they realized after half an hour that he wasn't coming back, so one of them had to go into the girl's room to deliver his suit.

"I'll do it!" Bickslow said, grabbing the suit and began to dash out the door, before a giant hand (Elfman's) landed on his shoulder.

"Oi! No you're not! My sisters' are in there getting dressed! That's not MANLY! I'll do it!" He said, and grabbed the suit out of the tall man's hands and started walking down the hallway.

"Wouldn't it make sense for me to do it, since I do not _purposely_ look at women?" Freed said, grabbing the suit from the big man, and proceeded to knock on the door like a gentleman, when the door burst open and Lisanna grabbed the suit from him, and slammed the door, so quick that none of the men knew what exactly happened.

Then Hesper quickly opened the door just enough so that they could see one of her green and gold eyes and a wisp of her pink hair, and she said a quick "Thanks!" and slammed the door shut again. The boys only looked dumbfounded and walked back to their hotel room, ordered room service and proceeded to get ready for the ball that night, which was already only about two hours away.

 **AN: … Idk… Just enjoy the next chapter! (I'm thinking this is the third to last one, cuz the last one is probably going to be an epilogue.)**

 **~LolGizzmo55 is thinking hard!**


	15. Dance, Your Life Depends on it

**AN: This story is starting to come to a close… WAH! ;n;… But, while it's still here… Enjoy it!**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter Fifteen- Dance, Your Life Depends on It**

"Are you guys ready yet?! The ball starts in ten minutes!" Elfman yelled through the door of Laxus's and Mirajane's room.

"Almost ready!" Hesper shouts at him, finishing up putting on her mask, and the other girls nod to her to open the door. So she does, and the four boys (Laxus was kicked out after he had put his suit on in his bathroom) stop breathing at the gorgeous sight before them.

Lisanna was a cat; her dress was a light yellow, and her mask matched her dress, except it had black stripes on the cheeks, and thin whiskers glued to it and ears attached (they all have half masks, so it covers from their nose up). Bickslow chuckled at the blushing girl while she put her delicate hand through his arm.

Mira was an angel; her dress was of an ivory color, and her mask had light gray and white feathers around the sides. You could see her deep red lips as she smiled evilly at Laxus, who gulped when she copied her younger sister's movements.

Evergreen… Her dress and mask was inspired by a… Well… Evergreen tree. So, her dress was a deep green, and her mask was green as well, having feathers on one side that were deep green as well, to show 'pine needles' is what the other three had explained to her. She just glared at Elfman, and she mouthed 'Shut up'.

And Hesper was what the above woman wanted to be ever since she was a little girl; a fairy. Her dress was a light blue, with an under layer of pink, and her mask had a wing on each side, and it was glittery and girly, and she hated that… Everyone could see her red face. Freed was equally as red.

Now for the guys; Bickslow was the opposite of his designated girlfriend; he was a dog, wearing a black suit and brown tie, and his mask was the same color brown with a black dot over one eye, and more 'spots' over the rest of the mask.

Laxus was a devil; also wearing a black suit, except he wore a red bowtie with it. His mask was a combination of red and black, with little devil horns on top. Simple, just like himself.

Elfman was a beast; (Ok, so all the guys also have black suits, just different bow ties or normal ties) with a green tie (to match his partner), and his mask looked about the same as his beast soul.

And Freed was a fox, just like his partner had suggested (because he couldn't think of anything better to wear) so his little bow tie was a red-orange, which kinda clashed with his hair, and his mask was of the same color, made to actually look like a fox.

The four pairs then walked about three blocks from their hotel and saw the place of which the ball was being held at: Démon du feu guild. They walked in with a glaring eye from the two beefy men at the door, who were supposed to be some sort of robots…

"Welcome, welcome all!" A voice boomed out into the crowded guild. Hesper glared at the man on the second floor, which was her father. He was dressed in a deep blue suit, with a dragon mask.

"This is the ninth anniversary **(AN: I did the f*cking math people!)** of celebrating the coming of winter! Please enjoy all that is set before you! The food, music, and other entertainment is provided by our wonderful Mayor Keeper!" The man gestured to the shorter man in a deep purple suit, who wasn't looking all that pleased with the man. He wasn't dressed as anything but himself, but as soon as he looked around and eyed the group of eight, they could see that his eyes started to gleam with happiness and hope.

"So, enjoy this wonderful celebration tonight! At midnight, the air will glisten with snow from our lovely snow twins to celebrate the coming of winter!" He pointed over to two girls, who looked like twins, (because they were) and they were dressed as snowflakes, their dresses were matching ice blue and light purples, and their masks were shaped like snowflakes. They waved and smiled at the cheering crowd.

"Finally, he's stopped talking. Alright, everybody know the plan? And the stupid signal Laxus is gonna give?" Hesper asked which resulted in getting a glare from the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Hey, I'm the one giving orders here!" The man dressed as the devil growled at her, which resulted in her sticking her tongue out.

"Whatever. Freed, come on, let's go." Hesper grabbed him, and her fairy wings appeared, and she and him both disappeared. She really was getting better with her powers if she could give other people her powers, for a limited amount of time of course.

"Tch. Alright. Everyone else, cover a point. Me and demon here will grab the center section." Laxus said, ignoring that the two who were invisible were near them, or not. He didn't know or care. Elfgreen went towards the far end, which was near the second floor clearing, and Bixanna went towards the near end, which was towards the doors. The eight people were all thinking that this night better go quickly…

*~*~*~* (About An Hour Later…)

"Damn it! Every single time I though I found something, it draws to a blank! Freed, can we switch? You're smarter than me!" Hesper whispered, asking him desperately. They were both in a study of some sort, probably her father's, or her brother's, but she didn't really care. She wanted to figure out what the hell got the both of them into a dark guild like this one, and why they are both running it…

"You told me to keep watch, so I am. And also, I have no idea what you're looking for!" He whispered back, gesturing out the door. They were both visible again, because one, Freed had let go of Hesper's hand and two, she didn't even have her wings on right then.

"Wait… Never mind! I think I found what I was looking for!" The pinknette cheered as silently as humanly possible, waving a document of papers in the air. "This should explain everything! Let's get back to the hotel room and look at it!" She grabbed his hand, but not before they both heard someone coming.

"Someone's coming! Activate your wings!" Freed whispered.

"I-I can't! It won't let me! F*ck! What do we do?!" Hesper started freaking out, trying frantically to find a place to hide, when Freed grabbed her and slammed her into the wall, which was quite painful, and pushed his lips against her's.

He broke after a few seconds, whispering "Shush! Sorry, but this is all I could think of!" He blushed a deep red, while she looked at him with shock.

"You really couldn't have though of anything else?" Hesper deadpanned, and they continued to pretend to make out, when that someone came around the corner and spotted them.

"Well, look's like some people couldn't keep their hands off each other." Percy chuckled, when the two 'lovebirds' broke apart and all three of them stared at one another for a few seconds. Percy, like his father, was supposed to be a teal dragon.

"W-We're sorry…" Hesper did her best to do some sort of weird accent to make sure he wouldn't recognize her by voice, because he couldn't see her face because of her mask. "We were just leaving…" She grabbed Freed's hand, whose face was still blushing madly, and started to leave.

"Where do you think you're going? The party just started an hour ago!" Percy shouted after them, and he activated his rosy wings and shouted "Rosy Mischief!" And shot the spell towards Freed.

"NO!" Percy's younger sister shouted, and moved in front of Freed before he knew what was going on. She jumped in front of the shocked man when the pinkish bolt from Percy's hand hit her chest, shoving her backwards into Freed, who caught her.

"Are you alright?" Freed asked her worriedly.

"Now that you're here, yeah." Her irises were completely pink, and a dazed look was on her face.

"HA! That's adorable… Why don't I, just out of pure kindness, push you two in here…?" He shoved them into the room they were just in. "And rune you inside? Try getting out of that one, luv." He growled at Freed, who gulped.

The fact that he was stuck in a room, with a powerful mage, who had a love spell put on her by their enemy, who was her brother, he knew how to use runes as well as his wing magic, and this rune looked a little more complex then what his runes are, which deserved a _SH*T WHAT THE F*CKING HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT MAN!?_ from a madly thinking Freed, who promptly started freaking out as Hesper tried throwing herself onto him.

"H-Hesper, get off of me!" He said for the umpteenth time as he shoved her off of him and tried to concentrate on breaking the seal on the door.

"But, Freed…" She whined, giving him puppy eyes and got up off of the floor to return trying to kiss him.

"'But Freed' nothing." He scowled, returning to his work, starting to write on the door using his magic. "I have an idea. Once I get this seal broken, then we can look at those papers, and then get out of this town, ok?"

"What part of that includes me showering you with love and attention, err, affection?" She whined again.

"Wait… Are you not enchanted?" Freed asked, noticing her mistake and turning around to face her, putting his hand on his hips.

"What do you mean? I'm only enchanted by how wonderful and amazing you are…" She said with hearts in her eyes.

"You're acting like Juvia …" He sweat dropped, turning back around and stiffened when she hugged him, and pulled him closer to her, and away from his only escape.

"I. Am. Not. Juvia. Now, my wonderful, smart hero, how bout we escape through the window and head back to the hotel, hmmm?" She said seductively, which made Freed shiver.

"There's a window in here? Oh my Mavis! I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think of that?!" He said, his face was flushed red, and he broke the embrace and ran toward the window, and opened it.

"You did, but you were too distracted by me." Hesper said, giggling as she made his face go a deeper red.

"N-No I wasn't! Let's get out of here and re-enter, ok? Snap out of it already!" He snapped at her as she went to help him out of the room. After a few minutes of making sure no one was around the back of the guild, they started walking through the small forest to re-enter the place.

"Huff, you're no fun." She grumbled after a few minutes of him complaining loudly about her closeness, and the pink disappeared from her eyes.

"W-Wait, were you just pretending…?!" Freed yelled, realizing what just happened, and began to get angry.

"Well, I didn't realize that I could make it disappear until we got outta that place. I just wanted to make you suffer from the other day." She smiled, and he sweat dropped, while they approached the entrance. They were let in again, mostly because no one was guarding the door.

"Why are you guys over here? Did Laxus give the signal?" Lisanna said worriedly as she poked Hesper in the shoulder as the two walked by them.

"What? No, not that I've heard. We ran into my brother and had to escape a room, and then we had to come back in. Find anything yet?" Hesper said casually, as if they were talking about the weather, so as to not draw attention to themselves.

"Kyahaha! You got stuck in a room! How'd you get out?" Bickslow yelled, which he was shushed immediately by his 'girlfriend'.

"We had to get out the window. Don't worry about us. Now will you tell us if you've found anything?" The other woman said impatiently to the tall man.

"Nah. A few of them had their guild mark visible, though. Now we know who to attack when he gives the…" Bickslow started, when screams were heard, and people started dashing out the door. The four of them, however, ran against the crowd, to the center of the guild to see what the commotion was.

There, in an icy cage, lay Mirajane and Laxus, and his eyes were full of fury at the situation they were put in.

"Laxus! What happened?!" Freed asked (a little bit overdramatically…), amazed to see his master on the inside of the cage.

"We got trapped in here by those f*cking twins after Mira said something insulting."

"Hey! That was you, you great idiot!" Said Mira, the fury in her eyes just as great as her partners.

"Tch. Just kill them for me will ya? Wait, I change my mind, get me outta here so that I can give them new faces." He growled, at which the other three recoiled at the look on his face.

"Hehe! You won't be able to get them out no matter what magic you use! I and my sissy here have ice magic that prevents the use of magic inside whatever we put you in! Now prepare to die by the hands of the Icy Twins!" The twin in the light purple gown grinned evilly, and a bolt of ice shot out of each of their hands, aimed for Lisanna.

Bickslow pushed her out of the way and using his seith eyes, he controlled the twin that talked to them and made her freeze her own sister from the neck down. Then Hesper switched to her dragon wings and punched the other twin out cold.

"That was a little too easy… And hey Bickslow why'd you push me?!" Lisanna growled at him, getting up off of the floor and wiping off her dress.

"Because you were about to get frozen. And we got more company!" He growled back at her mockingly, and since his coat had his babies hidden inside, he let them loose onto the other Démon du feu members that had made the extra spectators leave before things got ugly.

Lisanna turned into her cat soul and began to attack another section of the dark guild members.

Freed began writing furiously with his sword that he had somehow conjured up (it was in his scabbard by his side the whole time… So why didn't he use it earlier?) And wrote in the air things like 'pain' and 'sleep' and shoved the words toward the members that attacked him.

Hesper still had her dragon wings out, so she began fighting like she hadn't before. Slashing, punching, kicking, she did everything to get these people away from her.

And Mira and Laxus… Well… They were stuck in an ice cage that didn't look like it was about to break anytime soon… But even still Laxus used his strength to try to break the seemingly fragile ice. It wouldn't budge, until two men in identical cloaks waved their fingers and the cage disappeared, which also put Mira and Laxus to sleep, and the two men got some other stronger men to carry them off somewhere.

"Hey, where are Evergreen and Elf-nii?" Lisanna asked Hesper, after they finished with their buncha bad guys, and moved on to help Freed, since Bickslow was also done.

"I have no idea…" Hesper said facing her as she punched a guy in the face, sending him flying backwards into a table where another one of his guild members were.

"I think I see them leaving!" Bickslow cackled, pointing over to the door, while they saw the couple holding hands, and tiptoeing out the door. When they were spotted, they faced the group of four with sheepish expressions on their faces.

"Where do you two think you're going?! Ever, I'm ashamed of you! Ditching Laxus like this!" Freed yelled, clearly mad at his teammate.

"I told you it was a bad idea to leave, you great bastered." The women grumbled, punching the man lightly in the chest.

"My idea! It was you're stupid manly idea!" Elfman shouted back at her.

"Whatever. Laxus, we did what you asked, can we beat the sh*t outta my dad and broth… Hey! Where'd they go?!" Hesper said worriedly, facing in the direction where the icy cage used to be.

"No need to worry sis. I got 'em here. You said you wanted to beat the sh*t outta me eh? Come at me then." Percy appeared with his father on the second floor, and Mira and Laxus were asleep, tied up, like she had seen the old man tied up the other day.

"They have about… Five minutes until they'll be dead. Defeat me and Percy, and then you can leave. Or, you can join us in Démon du feu and no one gets hurt, and your little friends can leave. How's that sound sweetie?" Her father chuckled, holding ten knifes in each of his hands, five in each.

"I'd never join anyone who hurts others, and I don't care if they're family." Hesper growled at the two, her armor now was almost covering all of her skin she was so pissed, and her dress was torn in shreds, like Lisanna's.

"Uh, Hesper, not to be rude or anything, but… We just kinda hurt a lot of people just now." Bickslow piped up, which he earned a glare from the girl.

"*sigh* Then how about I say 'I would never join anyone who hurts people for fun'?" She sweat dropped.

"But we do that too…" He said, earning an eye roll from Freed and the two men.

"We don't just go randomly killing people for fun you idiot! Can we fight you now before he says anything else stupid?" Hesper faced her brother with an annoyed look on her face.

"Eh, sure. I'll enjoy killing you." Percy grinned, he jumped off the second story, his dragon wings sprouting out of his back, and his armor grew.

"Really? Your own sister? What is wrong with you?" Freed asked, looking up at the horrid sight of seeing Laxus tied up like a damsel in distress…

And the battle commenced. The two siblings were clawing, slashing, punching and kicking each other while one by one the knifes were thrown, whizzing by Mira's and Laxus's heads by inches and landing next to the wooden boards they were tied to.

"Two minutes!" Their father shouted, grinning like a madman, while the other five group members tried to reach him, but he held them back with his plasma shield, which electrocuted them every time they attempted to come near him and their friends.

"I must say sissy, you punch quite well, for a girl." Percy sneered, just barely missing a punch from the furious girl, at which he aimed right back at her, and grazed her jaw.

"You're not so bad yourself. Do you want to call it a draw? You seem to be getting tired." She sneered right back at him as she landed a kick in his chest, which sent him flying into their father, who just threw the second to last knife at Mira, and it missed her chest by literally a millimeter, which then she and her fake boyfriend woke up.

"Could someone please get me down from here?" Mira asked calmly as she realized her surroundings and that large, gleaming knifes were on either side of her, and the evil men were at her feet.

"Shush Demon! You're ok! I swear! Now… SOMEONE GET ME DOWN!" Laxus yelled at his group of people, while Freed rushed over to him to remove the knifes that rendered him immobile.

"Alright, now that that's done and over with, lets get the mayor to arrest these guys and be on our way." Hesper said as her wings and armor disappeared, and she removed the knifes from Mira's dress. The demon ran over to her and hugged her while everyone turned their backs on the two unconscious men as they began to leave.

"Wait! Lets ties them up first before we turn our back on them, shall we?" Hesper said, while Evergreen just walked up to the men and froze them with her eyes, just as they were beginning to wake up.

"Hmph. That should keep them still. Let's go already." The green lady said while tugging Elfman by his tie out the door, slightly choking him.

"Yeah. Come on Lissy, let's go and do what they've been doing too!" Bickslow said picking up Lisanna who "eep"ed when he scooped her up, and they ran out the door.

"Eww, how can they know what they've been doing?" Mira asked Hesper, who shrugged.

"Honestly, who doesn't?" She said as she linked her arm with Freed's. "You two go ahead and leave. We'll watch them and get the guards to arrest them."

"Alright, fine. More work for you." Laxus grunted as he felt Mira link her arm with his, and they walked out the now quiet dark guild. "You really like me don't you?" Laxus grinned at his girl, while she only glared at him.

"You're so disgusting, you know that? I mean, how do girls even like you?" Mira said when they were outside in the cold.

"Because I'm perfect. And I'd like to think that since you're with me that you have amazing taste." He said grinning at her while she blushed at his antics.

"Just shut up already…" She rolled her eyes at him. She went on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, and he turned his head to kiss her back on her slightly cold lips. She loved the fact that in the crisp night air, no one was around to see it. Also the fact that she had fallen for an idiot too, but she'd never admit that… In front of him at least…

o~o~o~o

 **AN: Did y'all like it? Enjoy my (hopefully) wonderful creation!**

 **~LolGizzmo55 signs off? Not yet people! :3**


	16. Mission Accomplished For Hesper

**AN: THE LAST CHAPTER IS HERE! Enjoy it my lovelies! I'd like to thank you peoples for following me and giving me your support!**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter Sixteen- Mission Accomplished. For Hesper.**

"WE'RE HOME!" Bickslow cackled out to the people in the guild, and his babies whizzing by him to float around greeting people.

"Does he always do that?" Hesper asked Freed, who nodded.

"Every time." Lisanna said, but instead of sounding annoyed, she just looked at her new boyfriend with loving eyes.

And yes, you read correctly. Out of the four couples that went, three of them became an actual thing.

"Oh good! You guys are back! Mira, can you take back over? I don't think I'm cut out for bar duty all week, especially with Cana over here." Kinana said to Mira, point over to Cana, who continued to gulp down her beer barrel as if her life depended on it.

"Oh! Of course Kinana! I'm glad you survived the week!" Mira smiled at her, and told her that she could have the rest of the day off.

o~o~o~o (A Week Later…)

"So… Mira-chan…" Hesper said, sitting in her normal bar stool and examining her nails. The other couples were around the guild, talking and catching up with their other friends.

"Yes, Hesper-chan?" Mira asked, knowing what was to come.

"Since I made… three couples during this trip…" The pinknette said casually, still examining her nails.

"Oh so you and Freed did get together?"

"W-What?! No! I got Bixanna, Elfgreen… And you and…"

"Hey everybody!" Mira shouted to the rest of the guild.

"What?" Everybody shouted back.

"I'd like to make a toast to Freed and Hesper…!" Mira said, raising her glass in the air, and everyone repeated her motions, while Hesper panicked, and tried to stop her.

"We aren't together though!" Hesper said frantically to the woman, who continued to ignore her.

"…Who are our newest couple here!" Mira smiled at the girl evilly, and the wings master slumped in her barstool while people wolf whistled and shouted with joy. People also slapped Freed on the back, while he was so embarrassed with a touch of fury that his face clashed horribly with his hair.

"And I'd also like to say about them…"

"NOO! Don't you dare f*cking say anything else that isn't true!" Hesper jumped out of her seat and clamped the barmaids mouth shut with both of her tiny hands. Mira just licked her hands, while Hesper recoiled, a look of disgust on her face while wiping her hands on her skirt.

"…To prove it, they are going to kiss!" Mira said, a deadly glare in her eyes, while everyone wolf whistled some more, and now it was Hesper's turn to make her face turn red with embarrassment and fury.

Somehow then, the two of them were right in front of each other, and both were staring at the floor.

"Heh… So…" Hesper said, finally looking up, and looking at the red and green mess in front of her.

"Did you do this?" He glared at her, and she recoiled, and hit an invisible wall.

"Wha…? What are you talking about?! You think I wanted to do this?!" The pink faced and haired girl looked surprised at his reaction.

"Yes! Duh! You were the only one around Mira at the time she shouted that stupid thing! You know I don't do well around women!" He shouted at her, making her flinch. Oh, she did not like this angry version of Freed at all… And how'd they get in this box thing?

"Just because I was around Mira doesn't mean me and her schemed something up!" She yelled at him.

"Well you know I hate being put in these situations!" He crossed his arms and faced the crowd with a red face.

"Well you know I hate being around crowds!" She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him, turning around and also faced the crowd of onlookers. _Ack! So many eyes…_ So she closed her own, praying this would be over soon.

"If you hate crowds, then why are you facing one?" Freed asked curiously, turning his head slightly to look at her.

"B-Because it's better then looking at you. Why are we in a box?" Hesper asked, her face flushing and the muffled sounding crowd who was shouting for them to kiss.

"Because I didn't want people shoving us into each other. I wanted to have an actual kiss with you, on that wasn't part of a dream, or one that wasn't forced by a mission, or by a spell either." He said, the embarrassment still on his face, but his fury left it.

An awkward silence then ensured between the two. After a few moments, Hesper decided that her voice would take over, and not her brain.

"Y-You actually want to k-kiss me? Why? I-I…Eep!" She said as he came closer and wrapped an arm around her waist, and another cupped her cheek. "W-What are you d-doing?! I t-though we were p-proving we weren't a c-couple?" She whispered to him with a little fear in her voice, which her stammering proves.

"Well… Let's just toy with them and see what happens." He smiled a sly smile, and leaned in and kissed her, at which her knees almost gave out.

The box disappeared from around them, and the sounds of the guild came to them at full force when they broke apart. Freed then went back to his normal Freed-ish self, quiet and monotone. But Hesper went and plopped in the middle of the floor, her face dazed and amazed at what just happened.

"Hesper, are you alright?" The man sat beside her after everyone went back to their normal state, and didn't concentrate on the 'couple' sitting in the middle of the guild floor.

"Y-Yes. I-I'm f-fine… So are we…?" She shook her head and stared at him with a questioning look on her face.

"No. That was just a test. Let's say we head out and get something to eat, yes? Somewhere other than here?" He glanced around to see his tall friend and his girl, with his little tiki dolls floating around her spying on them, laughing when they saw him looking at them.

"A-Alright. Lets go… What was the test for?" She stood up, the green haired man following suit.

"Just something I wanted to see if it was correct or not." He said, holding her slightly cold hand.

"And was it?" Gladly accepting his warm hand wrapping around her own as she grabbed her coat.

"Well… I would hope to think so."

And the two left out into the wintry evening, and no one seemed to notice the two were gone.

o~o~o~o

 **AN: THE END! That's it peoples! Oh I'm so happy that this ended so nicely! I thank you peoples for reading, and check out my other stories too, ok? R &R too! (Oh and if you have any ideas for stories/ couples/ crack ships, let me know by PM-ing me!)**

 **~LolGizzmo55 signs off after a happy ending! ;3**


End file.
